Truth in the Heart
by EviColt
Summary: Alyson Wolfe was beginning a new chapter in her life, one she never thought would occur. Sherlock Holmes, the love of her life now by her side and the ever growing need to end James Moriarty's reign in the criminal world. Sequel to Tell Tale Heart. Sherlock x OFC x Moriarty
1. Say Yes

**[A/N: Here is the sequel to Tell Tale Heart! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I swear it will get more interesting. This is more of a fluffy chapter to begin with. Also, as a fair warning, there is smut in this one. For those who haven't read TTH I would suggest you do before reading this story because you will be lost. As always, enjoy!]**

 **Ch 1**

"Alyson Eris Wolfe… Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

My throat felt clogged with emotions and I could feel tears stream down my cheeks as I just gazed down at his hand that was holding the beautiful black velvet box. He hadn't even opened it yet. Shit, he could have bought me a twenty-five cent ring for all I cared. My eyes flicked over to his face to see complete and utter confusion plastered there.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sherlock asked as he began to shift uncomfortably at the tears cascading down my cheeks and dripping off of my chin. I couldn't help but let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh, then shook my head. I still couldn't speak so I just flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of soap, chemicals and nicotine. "Why are you crying if I did nothing wrong?" His deep voice was still laced with confusion. For being so damn intelligent he sure was a moron. I let out a shuddering breath and pulled away from him.

"You are such an idiot," I grunted out while caressing the side of his face, rubbing the pad of my thumb gently along the prominent cheek bone. "I love you so much you arse. Yes, of course I will marry you!" I beamed at him, my heart feeling so full with love and happiness. His lips twitched at the corners and his eyes had this glorious twinkle in them full of a love I didn't know could exist in the insufferable consulting detective that had my heart. I began to laugh hysterically at the scene before me, finally noticing that we were both naked, me on the edge of the bed and him on his knees before me and he just proposed to me in the most asinine way possible. He didn't have a single romantic bone in his body, and I adored it. "You better put that damn ring on my finger before I change my mind Holmes," I said playfully as I caught my breath. Sherlock furrowed his brows and opened the box up, revealing a gorgeous white gold ring with a black diamond as the centerpiece, smaller white diamonds surrounded it on either side and trailed all the way until the band would hit the underside of my ring finger. I bit my lip, amazed that he had picked something so simple and so beautiful for me. It was perfect. He gingerly slid the engagement ring onto my left ring finger, then kissed my knuckle softly. My breath hitched and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer for the love and need I had for my now fiancé.

He stood up, now looming over me and grinned like a fool, then I forced him down and began to smother him with passionate kisses that sent white hot hunger throughout my body. He let out a groan at my suddenness and I could feel him becoming aroused against my thigh which only made it even more unbearable to control my urges. I needed this man _now_. With that I quickly pulled his hardening penis against the entrance of my vagina and stroked him with practiced perfection until he was ready to enter. I tugged at his hips as indication to take me and he happily obliged while placing his lips hungrily against my own. He began to thrust into my body slow and methodically, knowing it would build up the need to release in both of us. I hate to admit it, but once we began our sexual endeavors he became a fiend, something I took pride in because I was the only woman to actually do this to him. He began to knead my breasts with his hands as he continued to torture my body with his teasing ways.  
"Fffffffuuuuucccckkk," I groaned out in agitation, wanting more. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he chuckled and then took one of his hands and began to rub his thumb in slow circles along my clit, upping how tense I already was, and then he began to move his hips a little faster and rougher, finally not resisting the need to have us both release. I grazed my nails along his strong back, feeling his body under my hands as his muscles shifted constantly, it brought me over the edge and I closed my eyes as I let out a loud moan, feeling my muscles tighten against his hardness as I hit my orgasm. That's what finished his rational thinking and he began to lose his pace, trying hard to finish himself off. I gasped loud and could feel myself crying his name, although I couldn't hear it with my own ears. He let out an animalistic snarl and shuddered against me before resting his head against my chest, his breathing was labored and I was panting while I ran my fingers into his dark curly mass of hair. I would never get used to the fact that he was mine. My heart was pounding and the want for a cigarette hit me hard. I shifted a little, giving my lover the sign that I needed to get up. He rolled over to watch as I got up and began to clean myself up a little, then I stumbled off to the balcony, swiftly grabbed my silky robe and threw it over my naked body. I quickly snatched up my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with shaky hands, then lit it up, while sitting down by the small table that was out on the walk out porch. I let out a soft moan, pleased by the feel of nicotine in my lungs. I knew my sexual urges were far from over with the man I was now engaged to, but we both needed to reload.

Eventually Sherlock came out, a swagger in his step. Cocky bastard. I rolled my eyes and held out the pack to him, now on my second cig as I looked out at the view of the mountains we had the opportunity to gaze at. It was peaceful. Of course I had to open my big fat mouth and make fun of him.

"Domesticity looks rather good on you Sherlock," I said as I exhaled smoke and smirked. Sherlock let out a laugh and rolled his eyes at me. We both knew that wasn't true. He wasn't even close to being domestic and I would prefer it that way. The excitement of a new case to solve was something he would never give up and I didn't want that to end, even if we were to get married.

"Does it now?" Holmes said, a smug look plastered on his face. I grinned at him and poked my tongue between my teeth.

"Not really, no. You're too busy to be domestic, but I adore that about you." I crossed my legs, my robe riding up which caused Sherlock to gaze at me darkly. "Ooo, like what you see Mr. Holmes?" I gave him a cheeky smile and sucked in another lung full of smoke, then I stood up while exhaling. "We need to get ready to go see Sasha, Aiden and Emerson, I'm gonna go take a shower." With that I extinguished my cigarette and shambled to the bathroom. It was absolutely stunning in there, a large stand up shower that looked as if it was something straight from a catalogue. Stone embedded the walls and the floors were a rustic wood that was faded to perfection. The little bit of wall that was not stone was a forest green. There was a double sink vanity and a toilet sitting not far off from that. I disrobed and hopped into the shower, turning it on as hot as I could tolerate. I slowly began to clean myself off when I heard the door creak open and Sherlock emerged into the steaming hot bathroom then joined me in the shower. I would be lying if I said that we didn't make out a little while washing up. Once I had finished scrubbing my body clean I got out, quickly put on a pair of black boy short panties and a comfortable black cotton push-up bra. I tugged on a pair of distressed light blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and some comfy black flip flops because it was actually pretty warm in Colorado in June. I decided that I would get a new tattoo while here, I just hadn't told Sherlock that yet, although he probably already knew. I'm an open book to the man. I put on black eyeliner and mascara then sprayed myself with the most recent perfume I had purchased. It smelled of lavender and sandalwood and was absolute heaven to my senses. After Jim disappeared I couldn't wear the lilac and vanilla spray I had, I tossed it as soon as I got home. I was pulling my long hair which was now almost to my bum up into a messy chingion and pinned it together so no loose strands would escape through the day. Sherlock was sitting on the bedside already dressed by the time I had finished. He was in his usual three piece suit in black with a deep purple dress shirt to accentuate it. His top two buttons were undone and he looked so damn handsome. I grinned as I held my hand out to my consulting detective. He took my hand and we left to go see our friends.

 **Sherlock**

"OHMGOSH!" Sasha's trill made him wince, recalling a time when Alyson had awoken him that way what seemed like ages ago. Aiden was holding a chunky Emerson with brown hair and big blue eyes in his arms facing the scene before all of them. As soon as they had walked in Sasha had instantly zeroed in on the engagement ring that had just hours prior been put on Alyce's nimble left ring finger. "Were you two even dating before this happened?!"

"Well, we never put a label on it.." Alyce replied back lamely. She gave a shrug and glanced over to Sherlock and Aiden with an expression that cried out _save me!_ Sherlock couldn't help chuckling as Sasha continued to rain questions down on her about everything. Eventually she was able to escape and ran over to Emerson to love on the precious chubby, mocha-skinned baby boy with brilliant blue eyes and curly brown hair as the couple took off. He could feel a lump form in his throat as he watched the young musician lift the chunky baby into her arms, looking as if she was meant to be a mother herself. He never thought he would want to procreate, but Alyson stirred something inside of him that yearned to see her with a swollen belly that was full of life that they had created together. He was snapped out of his reverie when Alyce nudged him with her elbow and buried her face into his arm. "Babies are full of energy." She groaned out as she huffed against his suit jacket. They had decided to watch little Emerson so Sasha and Aiden could go out for a date night, it would seem Alyce wasn't expecting a tiny human to be so much work.

"You should have thought about that before you volunteered yourself to watch the little drooling creature," he retorted while rubbing her back lovingly. Her grey eyes looked up to him and were full of what he could assume was defiant determination now that he had teased her. She shoved the tiny chunky child into his arms and smirked as he gave her a lost expression. Emerson began to tug on the lapels of his jacket and bounced in his arms. He didn't know what to do, it was his first time holding something so fragile. The little baby looked up at him and gave a toothless grin which showed off his cheek dimples. Emerson began to squeal and speak in baby jibberish which sounded like a foreign tongue that no one could understand. "Why do I have to hold it?" Sherlock whined out while Alyce skipped off to the kitchen with a large cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Shouldn't start crap Mister Holmes! Besides, I'm making him a bottle and putting him to bed. It's getting late. After that we can steal some wine from Sasha and Aiden's stock and relax." She poked her head out and gave him a wink. He let out an exaggerated sigh as he impatiently waited for his lover to finish her dilly dallying.

"Well Mrs. Holmes, you should hurry up." He grumbled out while looking down at the adorable little boy who yawned and rested his tiny head onto Sherlock's chest. He felt nervous at the innocent gesture while he ran his hand against the babe's back to relax the small thing even more. Alyce came out and stopped dead in her tracks as she watched him holding Emerson lovingly. She began to quietly tiptoe up to him and took the now dozing baby from his arms and silently went off to the nursery. His heart was hammering into his throat as he sat down on the beige couch in the sitting room, his mind full of thoughts on tiny feet, little hands and minds that were like sponges. Was he really wishing to have a child? That couldn't be, he had never wanted a disgusting dirty faced little spawn before, why would he now? Even if he had finally admitted he loved Wolfe, it didn't mean he wanted a child. Did he want a child?

He was stuck in his mind palace as Alyce sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her for a split second before staring blankly at nothing once again. She grinned and began to play a movie on the large flat screen television before jumping up and dashing off to go get two glasses of red wine, she already knew he would need it after all of the hard thinking he was doing. He rested his hand on her lap when she got back and took the glass of wine right from her hand, taking a large swig. He wasn't a fan of drinking, but right now, he needed to dim his senses and calm his mind.

"By the way, I really like the way Mrs. Holmes sounds. Has a nice ring to it." Alyce quipped out as she cuddled up to him and began to drink her own glass of wine. It was dry, but surprisingly sweet for a red wine. It had the hint of cherries and chocolate in it and was quite satisfying. He still couldn't get his thoughts to stray away from the idea of his fianceé bearing his child, even when she had fallen into a peaceful sleep against him. Hesitantly he pressed one of his hands to her abdomen and began to gently rub her there, yearning to feel little thumps suddenly. She had changed him completely and he prayed that he could give her anything and everything she could ever want. He was terrified he couldn't, especially with Moriarty still alive. Only time would tell.


	2. Intruder

**[A/N: I apologize in advance, I've been having horrible writers block on all of my stories which is why it's taking me so long to write up a chapter even. I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter, I'm not the biggest fan of it honestly. But, as always, reviews and helpful criticism are always wanted to help me better the story. Please enjoy!]**

When I awoke it was dark and I was slumped on the couch where I must have fallen asleep. Sherlock was nowhere to be found and the television was the only thing that was glowing with its static screen. It was dead quiet in the house and I rubbed my blurry eyes as I stood up and stretched. Where was everyone? I padded out of the living room and decided to check the kitchen, that was normally where everyone would be. It was pitch black and still quiet in even the kitchen. I grimaced and went to flip on the light switch to get myself a cup of tea. Blood. There was blood everywhere. I let out a small gasp as I took in the scene before me. Slumped in the seats at the dining table were Sasha, Aiden and Sherlock, all void of life as they stared at nothing. I felt as if I was going to vomit as I stumbled over to them and checked their pulses. That's when I noticed I had been drenched from head to toe in blood. I let out a small sob as I stumbled back and fell onto the floor. Small shrill cries snapped me out of my own shock and I looked up stiffly. Emerson was balling in the arms of a man I hadn't seen in nearly a year. James was cradling Emerson with affection in his eyes before he glanced down at me. A massive cat ate the canary grin appeared on his face.

"Did you miss me my dove? I'm so proud of what you've done here." James Moriarty purred out. I had killed them?

My eyes shot open, my heart felt as if it was attempting to leap out of my chest. The television was playing some crap show and Sherlock was grumbling about it quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair. I shifted so I was sitting up which drew my fiancé's attention to me.

"Alyson- are you alright?" Sherlock asked me when he saw the expression on my face. I rubbed my hands over my face and crawled into his lap, causing him to stiffen before relaxing and looping his arms around my body.

"I had a horrible nightmare," I muttered out as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Please just hold me and tell me it's all alright.." I could feel a large hand begin to rub against my back before lips pressed to the top of my head. I knew he would want an explanation, I just wasn't ready.

"It was Moriarty again, wasn't it?" He inquired after a few minutes of silent soothing. I nodded and didn't move any more than that. "He's not here Alyce. I promise everything's alright." I began to trace my fingers along his chest and let out a small huff of air.

"I know, it's irrational.. But, I'm terrified.. this wasn't a normal nightmare Sher… I-I killed you all… you, Sasha, Aiden… a-and Emerson was in that bastards arms and congratulating me… it was horrible.." I whispered against his skin, pain laced in my voice. I could never murder those that I love, but it felt so real. A small squeaky cry from the nursery brought me out of my thoughts and I stood up shakily to go take care of the sweet baby boy who most likely needed a diaper change and a new bottle. I padded off to the kitchen quietly and ran the filtered tap to heat it up and began preparing the drink. Emerson's cries stopped and my heart lept into my throat. After that nightmare panic was all I could feel. I quickly finished the bottle and rushed over to the open nursery room and froze in shock at the sight before me. Sherlock was holding Emerson who had began tugging on his dress shirt. The consulting detective's face was priceless; adoration, confusion, nervousness were all bundled together as he quietly spoke to the baby.

"You aren't that bad, just need some attention.. Alyce will be here soon with your drink so you can go back to sleep," he murmured out to the little boy. I bit my lip and walked in, pressing one of my hands against his back to signal I was there. Sherlock stiffened briefly and glanced back at me. I took Emerson from his arms and put the bottle in his mouth while sitting in a rocking chair that was set up in the room.

"You would make a charming father," I said quietly while cradling the darling baby in my arms and only watching him as he began to fall back to sleep while drinking the warmed up milk. I glanced up to see Sherlock staring at me with a blank expression, completely shocked by what I had said. I grinned. "Hellooooo? Did I break you?" Still nothing. Once the bottle had been finished off and Emerson was all tuckered out again I sat him back in his crib carefully and then went over to my still frozen fiancé, waving a hand in his face.

"What?" Sherlock snapped out, finally breaking his stunned silence. I chuckled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the nursery and into the kitchen. I turned on the kettle and began making tea for the both of us.

"You sure do know how to reassure a girl that you want to settle down," I said sarcastically while leaning on the counter. "I make one dad comment and you broke."

"I did not break. I was simply brought into my mind palace to ignore your girly speech about reproduction," he shot back while glaring at me.

"You keep saying sexy things like that and I'm going to jump your bones Mr. Holmes," I quipped with a wink before turning away to take care of the whistling kettle.

"Unless you plan on removing my flesh and taking me apart, you cannot 'jump my bones'." Sherlock stated with air quotes at my sexual remark. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It's a slang term for sex sweetheart. Not literally jumping your bones. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that big and somewhat innocent brain of yours." I dunked tea bags into the scalding hot water of two mugs and pulled out the container of sugar. The curly haired man began sputtering at my explanation, unsure of how to react now that he knew I was teasing him. Once the tea had sat long enough I pulled the bags out and tossed them, then put two spoonfuls of sugar in both mugs and stirred them. I walked back over to the counter and handed him a mug. "If you don't want kids, that's fine Sherlock," I said quietly and suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the love of my life stiffen as he glanced down at his mug to avoid eye contact. I shrugged, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere else with this conversation and took a sip of my tea when I heard the front door open. Sasha and Aiden were laughing happily as they stumbled inside. I couldn't help smiling as they waltzed into the kitchen, both with wide grins on their faces.

"Thank you soooo much for giving us time to go out and for spoiling us Allie!" Sasha slurred out while drunkenly running over to give me a massive hug. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around the sweet blitzed woman.

"Well that was part of my anniversary gift to you guys. The second part should be in the mail within the week."

"Now that you two are back, let's go Alyce." Sherlock grumbled out while standing up. I glanced over to my future husband and rolled my eyes. The man was so damn impatient, but I didn't help with my father comments earlier. I quickly said my good-byes and took off after Holmes who had already strode off to the car to wait for me.

"Sonofabitchthishurtslikeamotherfucker!" I hissed out while gripping my hands into tight fists. The buzzing of the tattoo gun was calming, but going over and over raw skin that had been pierced with the same needle for hours now was not pleasing to say the least.

"Oh don't be a wimp Alyson," Jeremy, my tattoo artist grunted out as he carefully went over the stencil of elegant writing that was the end of my tattoo. I could feel my flesh burning from the constant work that had been going on. I had managed to get Sherlock to entertain himself while I went to my appointment and as of right now I was wishing I was with my lover. The buzzing stopped and I could feel paper towel with cool liquid drenched on it come into contact with my warm skin. It felt so good and I closed my eyes while letting out a small groan in satisfaction. "Okay princess, go take a look at your new piece."

On my right calf I had gotten a massive piece of art. It was an angel with hands in a prayer position in black, grey and white with an elegant script below it saying "In the end, my weaknesses only make me stronger."

"It's beautiful J!" I squealed out as I continued to appreciate the new piece on my skin. I gimped back over to the chair I had been laying on and allowed Jeremy to put tattoo cream and bandage over it. While he was finishing up I pulled the money I had for him out of my wallet and limped over to the register to pay him. Tattoos weren't cheap, luckily I was close to J and he always gave me a deal. I gave him the large wad of cash which had a good tip in it and grinned as he glanced up at me from over the counter. The young man was in his mid-thirties, brown hair with hazel eyes. He was like a brother to me when I was younger and we met when I got my first tattoo for my parents from him. We even went out to a pub on more than one occasion together.

"You spoil me little lady," Jeremy muttered out while pocketing his tip and placing the rest in the till. "Food and drinks, money and all I had to do was give you a tattoo. Your man is one lucky guy to have a woman like you."

"I like to think he is as well," I shot back with a grin. J chuckled and rolled his eyes at me before I took off from the shop and jumped into the driver's seat of our rental car. I quickly drove off to the hotel we were staying at, not even bothering to check my mobile because I knew Sherlock had probably been whining to me about being bored and I really didn't want to know what kind of trouble he got himself into while I had been gone, after all, I was bound to see it in just a minute.

 **Sherlock**

Hours. She was away for _hours_! Told him that she had an appointment and that he would be bored if he had gone. He was bored at the hotel! He was pacing around outside and chain smoking while waiting for her to get back the first hour. After that boredom became too much and he decided to go out and sightsee in Colorado Springs. There was a small stretch of little shops that were crowded with tourists, many people were smoking marijuana out in the open and he couldn't help sneer in disgust at the smell. That was when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, someone who shouldn't have been there. He could feel the blood draining from his face before he whipped around to get a better look. Only there was now no one there between the corner of two shops that wedged into a small alleyway. He quickly strode over to the alley and saw yet again that no one was there. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding in before walking back the way he had came. He shook his head, the feeling of unease tugging in his chest at who he had thought he had seen. Now, maybe he could find something more interesting to do…

Absolutely nothing. Everyone was too high to even care if anything was going on around them and eventually he trudged back to the hotel to wait for the tiny musician whom hadn't even texted him since she had left. That same sense of unease tugged at him as he went up to their room only to see that the door was left ajar. Panic set in instantly as he shoved the door open to see Alyce standing in the middle of a demolished room, her grey eyes wide and mouth parted slightly.

"What the bloody hell happened Sherlock?!" She screeched out as she whipped around. He took a look around, taking in everything that had been ransacked.

"Apparently we had a break in," he stated matter-of-fact-like which only made the small brunette roll her eyes.

"Well it's good to know you're not the reason our entire room is a mess. Where were you?" She inquired, calming down as she walked up to him and began to play with his curls while on tiptoe. She was so beautiful, even with the rage burning in her eyes.

"I got bored," he muttered back while trailing his fingers along her curves. He didn't want to scare her with the thought of who he may have seen while he was out and about. She gave a small shrug and waltzed off to call the hotel front desk to let them know that someone had broke into their room, then began looking around.

"There's nothing missing as far as I can see…." Alyce grunted out while starting to tidy up.

"Let the hotel take care of it. I do believe we need to head back home. Lestrade called and has a case for us once we arrive." He eyed her backside as she bent over to throw clothing that was strewn about into one of the plethora of suitcases that she had brought with her while grumbling about the room being an absolute wreck. "So you got a tattoo. That's what took you ages today." He stated when he noticed the bandage on her leg.

"Yep. And we got our room destroyed.. Any other obvious things to point out?" She bit back.

"You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad! Someone broke in here and destroyed this room! Sweet baby Jesus who wouldn't be upset?!" She cried out while running her fingers through her dark brown hair in stress. Alyce trudged over to the bed and fell down onto it face first with a loud groan into the comforter.

"Nothing can be solved with your anger," he said carefully as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He began to run his fingers along her back. "As you said, it seems nothing is gone, I will look to be sure. Go smoke a cigarette and calm down."

"Sher…" she mumbled out with her face still smothered in the blankets. "That's not my biggest concern. Why? Who? I mean, this could be bad if no one stole something. Our stuff is replaceable, but if they were doing something else, then we have a problem on our hands and I would rather we figure it out sooner than later."

"That's my girl," he murmured while pressing his lips to her temple. She finally rolled over and tugged his head back down to graze her plump mouth over his, at first to calm herself down, then it became hungrier to the point where he had to pull away with them both panting. "Go smoke a cigarette, we can't be intimate when the hotel manager will most likely be here within the next fifteen minutes. I'm going to look over the room." He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before getting up and pulling her with him. She gave him a sweet smile before trudging off to the patio to have a smoke. His small smile fell as he looked around their room. He had a feeling that she was right, what was going on here may have been something small and not even worthwhile, but it was going to escalate to something dangerous in the near future and he had a feeling he knew who was going to be the head of this issue. Things would never be normal for long between the two of them. The consulting detective and his assassin were going to be having their next adventure soon enough.


	3. Solve That Crime!

**[A/N: okay this is a pretty short chapter, I'm hoping to get the fourth one up soon and it should be longer since I'm putting in an actual case with details and some fun on this train ride for Alyce and Sherlock. Hope you all enjoy!]**

 _His breath was hot against my neck as I gazed through the scope attached to my rifle. Fingers trailed along the sides of my body beneath the tank top and heavy sweater I had opted for while hunting. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and I had a hat covering my head. It was hard to concentrate as he caressed my skin, but I continued to watch the woods for any sign of movement. Something brown over twenty yards away started to shift past a cluster of trees and I smirked as an eight point buck made his way into the hairs of my scope. I let out a breath as I began to squeeze the trigger when James' quiet whisper caught me off guard._

 _"You can do this," he breathed out as he gripped onto my hips. I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger. The echo of the rifle caused many little critters to scamper away as I watched the buck drop down to the ground below its feet. I let out a whoop in victory before scrambling out of the high tree stand that we had been hidden in and went dashing out to where my buck was lying. My breath caught in my throat when I saw that the beast was still in fact alive, but struggling. I missed thanks to Jim distracting me. I stomped my foot as Moriarty sauntered over to me with a chuckle. "Welll, maybe I was wrong. You didn't kill it." He teased out to me as he crouched down and gazed at the animal breathing heavily while fighting for its life. I glared at him as I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to pick a fight with the dangerous man before me. He stood up and closed the distance between the two of us, his dark brown eyes more black than usual. He pulled out a hunting knife and held it out to me blade down. "Finish it now." He demanded in a dark and menacing lilt. I silently took the blade and crouched down to look at the buck that was panting while looking at me with fear in his eyes. I gently rubbed my hand against the top of his head._

 _"Bealtaine leat eile go síochánta," (may you Rest In Peace) I whispered out to the creature who was twisting away from my touch. I heard Jim coo as I used his native tongue while I gripped onto the antlers of the massive buck as I lifted its head up and took the blade to its neck, blood splashed all over me as I let out a sigh for taking its life._

 _"My beautiful little killer, taking the life of something innocent," the consulting criminal purred out as I began to wipe the blade on my jeans to remove the blood off of it. I kept my face an emotionless mask as I watched his every move. I knew instantly that he had made me miss on purpose just so he could enjoy as I got my hands dirty. Well, he would see soon enough how dirty my hands could get._

"Alyce?" A deep voice pulled me out of my memories, causing me to startle while I whipped my head away from the window of the train. We ended up having to take a train after our flight made it to England because we couldn't get all the way to London with the bad weather that had come in. I frowned as I looked at Sherlock who was gazing at me with worry in his eyes. I snapped out of my dark mood and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, want anything?" I asked as I stood up. He hummed and nodded, which I rolled my eyes at. "Okay, tea two sugars it is. Be right back." I stated while kissing his temple and taking off. It felt as if Moriarty had been taking over my thoughts more and more as of late which only made me feel uneasy no matter where I was at. He was still out there, still causing chaos and it was my fault. If I wouldn't have faltered and just shot him back when I had the chance things could have been different. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked up to the counter where food and drinks were served at the train and quietly made my order.

"That'll be eight quid Miss." The server told me as he handed me over the drinks. I pulled out my wallet at paid for them before taking off with the hot beverages in hand. I grimaced after I took a sip of the coffee. Overpriced and definitely not nearly as good as what Lucy made. I was definitely ready to be home and off of this metal death hazard. I halted as a waiter went rushing past me, shoving into my right arm which caused my drink to splash up against me. I let out a hiss at the burning sensation on my arm and glared at the guy who kept whizzing around. What a jerk. As I went to start walking again I heard an ear piercing scream of a woman who was on the ground sobbing suddenly. I sat my drinks down on an empty table near by and ran over, knowing something had to be wrong instantly.

"Move over, I'm a nurse!" I shouted to the crowd of people who had begun to rush over to the woman. I shoved people out of my way and saw Sherlock on the other side of the crowd. A woman with graying brown hair pulled up into a bun was crying out for help as she was shaking a man who was on the ground, eyes staring blank up at the ceiling. I dropped to the ground and moved her hands aside, checking the man for a pulse. When I found nothing I began to do chest compressions, although I already knew it wouldn't help, it would at least ease the woman's mind that someone had tried. I gave him a deep burst of air and continued to do compressions for another five minutes before I stopped and looked up at my fiancé. He was studying everything around us while I went to console the woman over whom I assumed was her now dead husband. "My name is Alyce, ma'am can you take deep breaths for me, please." I said in a calm voice as I placed a hand on her back and did deep breaths in and out to help her in the panic stricken mood she was in. She began to listen to me after a few moments and eventually I was able to sit her down as security guards for the train came up to us, shooing away the crowd of people who were murmuring in fear. I walked away to Sherlock and pressed a hand to his chest then nodded my head to the woman's direction. "Talk to her," I stated as I went back to the dead man to see what had happened to him. I checked over his body carefully and paused as I saw the hives that had begun spreading over his body and the swelling that made him look like a balloon. I opened his mouth to see the inside was swollen and called out to a guard to give me his torch so I could get a better look down his throat. Shining the light down his mouth I could see it was completely swollen shut and narrowed my eyes. Food allergies were common, but this man had been given a whole new level of allergies gone wrong. I stood back up and went over to Holmes and the woman.

"This is Shana Moore, that was her husband. Said that he was perfectly fine, had ordered his meal and was eating it when he started to cough, shaking it off as he was coming down with a cold until he began gasping and saying he needed his epipen, but after he choked that out he fell to the ground and stopped breathing." The curly haired consulting detective filled me in as I sat down at the table across from Mrs. Moore.

"Mrs. Moore, what is your husband so severely allergic to?" I inquired as I took hold of her hand in a comforting gesture, knowing she would need someone to show her some love and care in such a depressing time. Sherlock wasn't going to be the one to do it. She sniffled and gripped onto my hand.

"H-he-he's allergic to peanuts, b-b-but he-he ordered a sandwich, there shouldn't be-be peanuts i-in that, he m-made sure that he didn't get anything he was allergic to," Shana hiccuped out as I rubbed my thumb over her shaking hand. I gave a nod to Sherlock indicating that he should check the food out, which it turned out he was already on it. He shook his head and took hold of my arm to pull me away from the woman who was still breaking down.

"It wasn't the sandwich," he stated to me quietly while looking all around us. I frowned as I looked up at him, then looked over to the table that Mr. Moore had been sitting at with his wife. On the table was their simple meal and drinks, that was it. I arched a brow and went to sniff the tea and took a sip. I grimaced and sat it down.

"That's because it was in his tea. Peanut oil mixed in the the cream. He wouldn't have noticed it while eating because the food would have taken over most of his tastebuds at that point. He was poisoned." I whispered out while looking around like Sherlock had been. I began to observe everyone around us, taking note that most were looking in our direction because of the chaos. It didn't seem as if anyone was actually worth noting for a criminal and I glanced over to see deep galactic eyes staring down at me. A massive grin was on my lovers face and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"A killer on the train, it's Christmas!" He whispered out to me in excitement. I swatted his chest and shook my head. "Not good?" He asked me as he gave a pout at my silent scolding.

"Very not good Sherlock." I stated back with a shake of my head. "I guess it's time to do what you do best darling, get to solving this crime." I walked over to the guards and told them what was going on as Sher went off to talk with the cook and those who made drinks. We had hours to go on this train and in that time had to find a killer, boy was it good to be back home.


	4. Just Who Are You?

**[A/N: Okay! So before I even get into the story, I wanted to say that Headless-Nic made an amazing point with her review. I actually did not put in the last story what happened between Alyce and Jim on their weekend getaway. For good purposes. I was actually saving it for a big reveal where only chunks of what had happened come around at first, then you will hear what she went through later on(aka quite soon now). Anywhoo! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it and can't wait to hear the feedback! As always, enjoy!]**

 **Sherlock**

He sat down next to Alyce who was looking out the window once again in the silent train car that they had occupied since the death of Mr. Robert Moore. They needed to figure out who wanted to kill a man such as Moore. He was in his late fifties, poor eyesight if the glasses he had in his coat pocket indicated anything, was overweight and balding. Shana, his wife, had said he was a banker at a relatively up and rising firm, someone that everyone adored. He would donate money often to help those in need and would even work on the weekends at a local homeless shelter. Something in there didn't fit, he knew it as soon as he checked the dead man more thoroughly. Somewhere in there he was a liar, but of course, Sherlock couldn't interrogate someone who was already gone in life. He glanced over to the young brunette next to him who was lost in her own thoughts. He was becoming increasingly concerned over the way she had been acting since they left America and he knew it had to deal with Moriarty. Jim Moriarty had done something to her in that weekend she spent with him that not even he knew about, but she wouldn't open up over it yet. Understandably so, he was growing impatient when it came to finding out exactly what the consulting criminal had done to cause this effect on the former assassin. Her metallic grey eyes would grow darker when she didn't think anyone was looking, her posture would turn rigid and she looked downright murderous which worried him. Sherlock let out a sigh and placed a hand on her upper arm, causing the young musician to startle and turn to look at him with eyes wide, lips parted.

"After this case Alyson, you and I need to have a nice chat about what happened that weekend you spent with him." Sherlock stated to her as he began to rub her arm soothingly. She nibbled on her bottom lip, causing his stomach to flutter as he leaned in closer to her face out of instinct. "Now, why would Mr. Moore be the victim of a killer?" He pondered in order to distract himself from pouncing his fiancée. Wolfe frowned before turning around to face him and pressed her hands to either side of his face, gently grazing her fingers against his temples in hope to help his mind search for what he was looking for. "Banker to a not so well known firm, donates, helps homeless…" He trailed off and scrunched his face up in frustration.

"Sounds like a saint of a man.." Alyce muttered out as she began to run her fingers through his curls which only distracted him even more. "There's gotta be more to it. Maybe there was a reason he did all of those good things, maybe it was a front." She suggested while moving away from him. His head perked up at that and he looked over to Wolfe with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" He said in excitement as he grabbed ahold of her face and pressed his lips lovingly against hers. "You are brilliant Alyce. He didn't do all of that to help others, so what was he doing if it was a front?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I do know that I have to hit the loo though, be right back." She gave him a peck on the cheek before forcing him to move and got up, dashing off out of the train car, leaving him alone to his own musings. A young waiter came up and sat down two mugs of tea in front of him, giving a shy smile to Sherlock before lumbering out to continue his job. What was Robert Moore doing and who would want him dead?

 **Alyce**

I could feel Sherlock slide into the seat beside me as I gazed out at the scenery blurring by. Something about this case didn't settle right in my stomach and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"After this case Alyson, you and I need to have a nice chat about what happened that weekend you spent with him." Sherlock stated to me as he rubbed his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. I knew this was going to happen eventually, he would notice that my mind was stuck on the consulting criminal who haunted my memories, torturing me even if he wasn't around. I began to nibble on my lip as I continued to look out the window, unsure of how to reply. He needed to know what happened, I definitely needed to tell him especially because I didn't want him to think that I had feelings for Moriarty when that was untrue. "Now, why would Mr. Moore be the victim of a killer?" He mused, more so to himself than to me, continuing on with our case at hand instead of dwelling on his last topic. I shifted to look at him and pressed my fingers gently against his temples to massage him, hoping maybe this would help his mind clear up enough to think without any distractions. "Banker to a not so well known firm, donates, helps homeless…" Sherlock trailed off and scrunched up his face adorably while trying to connect the dots.

"Sounds like a saint of a man…" I muttered out. Not many people were actually that good, and I had a feeling he was definitely not as wonderful as he sounded. I ran my fingers through Sherlock's soft curls absentmindedly when it dawned on me. "There's gotta be more to it. Maybe there was a reason he did all of those good things, maybe it was a front." I gave him my suggestion sheepishly while moving away from him, feeling almost like an idiot for even thinking it, but it did seem plausible. The consulting detective whipped his head up to look at me with wide eyes full of adoration.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" He said in excitement as he grabbed ahold of my face and pressed his lips lovingly against mine causing my heart to skip a beat and my stomach to flutter, which rapidly turned to nausea and it took everything in me not to vomit right there. "You are brilliant Alyce. He didn't do all of that to help others, so what was he doing if it was a front?"

" I don't know," I said with a shrug while attempting not to get sick until I made it to the bathroom. " I do know I need to hit the loo though," I said quickly as I gave him a peck on the cheek and nudged him to move so I could run off. As I made my way out of the nearly empty car I bumped into the waiter from before and frowned before shaking my head and running to the bathroom. I made it just in time to throw up in a trash bin with a groan. I had to be coming down with something because for the past few days I had been throwing up and wanting to avoid most food other than stir fry, I had been really liking that. Between getting sick and bloating thanks to Aunt Flow coming in the next week I was feeling wonderful. Not. I spat into the sink and ran the water warm so I could rinse my mouth out. I took in a shaky breath before walking back to the train car that Holmes was residing in, when I came back in I noticed two things, one being Sherlock missing, the second was a bit of blood on the table near the tea. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach as I trudged over to the booth and got a better look. The table had been moved slightly as if someone had shoved it while trying to get up. I could picture everything in my head instantly:

 _ **He had been sitting at the table drinking his tea as he continued to ponder over what Mr. Moore had been up to. After several long minutes he began to feel restless and lightheaded so he stood up, using the table to help him do so. It moved to the side with the force he had used and he took a moment to right himself, feeling even more dizzy now. He had been drugged. He looked around baffled as to why he had been given a drug when the door to the end of the car had opened up, revealing someone whom he had not been expecting at all.**_

" _ **You?" Sherlock slurred out as he swayed away from the seats. A low chuckle emitted from the supposed killer before they walked up and easily gripped onto his curls and forced his head down onto the table. In doing so it caused Sherlock's nose to hit just right making him bleed before he blacked out.**_

I winced and looked around more, taking note that the end room door of our car was left ajar. I ran my fingers through my hair before taking a hair tie off of my wrist so I could pull my long coffee colored locks up into a tight bun at the top of my head. I took my jacket off, knowing it would cause more trouble than the cold would and I checked my handgun which I kept on my right hip to be sure the clip was full and that I had another full mag in the small carrier attached to my belt. With a nod in satisfaction I began to make my way over to the door, standing off to the side before opening it completely. This was the final car on the train and lead out to a small balcony-like thing that also had the ladder which went up to the roof of the train. With a deep breath in I stepped out and felt the wind breezing by. It was chilly and I shuddered, thankful that I had a long-sleeved shirt on today, as well as jeans and combat boots to keep myself warm from the cool London air back home. There was little room for anyone other than maybe two to three people out here and it was obvious no one was going to jump out and attack me. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, no one touched my Sherlock and got away with it. With ease I scaled up the ladder and paused as I neared the top. I'm not an idiot who's just gonna pop my head up and get it shot off. Slowly I removed one of my hands from the ladder and pulled out my mobile phone, thankful that it was touch screen as I switched it to camera mode and lifted it up while looking at the screen which was angled enough for me to see what was on top of the train. I couldn't see much of anything that was nearby me and quickly stashed my phone back into my pocket before getting off the blasted ladder. The wind whipped by me, causing my skin to instantly feel pin-prick ice jabs. It was horrible. Whoever this person was, guy or girl, they were going to get a good what for when it came to picking such a horrible spot for a showdown. I could barely make out two figures further down and grimaced. Yes, let's just hobble down the top of train cars in the freezing cold to have a fight with someone. I shuddered while walking with careful balance down, hopping when I came to the small gaps between cars until I made it over to the attacker and their victim, which in this case was my fiancé. I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to keep them from chattering due to the cold, it was kinda hard to be intimidating when you're freezing your bum off. I pulled my gun out and was ready to shoot when I heard the clucking of said person who I couldn't see the face of thanks to a black hoodie covering their face. They were looking down at Sherlock who was not only tied up with duct tape around his feet and arms and mouth, but also a rope was around his midsection and he was definitely being held by that. If let go he would fall off the car. I froze and glared at my enemy, taking in their appearance. Definitely male, broad shoulders, slim build, a little above average height but not by much. Dressed in jeans, a hoodie and shoes that had good tread on them.

"Put the gun down Ms. Wolfe," the soft voice of a young man called out. Well, at least I was right about it being a guy, I really didn't want to wail on a bodybuilding woman, those chicks were scary. I didn't set my gun down, wary of what could come after. "Oh put the gun down woman or I will let him plummet to his death."

"He's the only reason I haven't killed you yet, whoever you are. So how about we make a deal? I will put the gun down, but you have to tug him back over and leave him out of this. Let's deal with this hand to hand darlin'." I shot back, my body tense and ready for action at any moment if I needed to lunge and save the man I loved who was unconscious. I could only hope whatever this guy had given him wasn't fatal. I heard a snort from the man.

"Fine, I'll let your little detective stay out of this one." He said to me as he continued to wait for me to put the gun down. Slowly I did what he wanted and kicked it forward so it was further away from me. As promised, Sherlock was tugged forward and the rope was let go of.

"Now how about you reveal who you are before I kill you." I stated with confidence. I was definitely going to murder this guy, no if, ands or buts about it. A low chuckle emitted from the man and he tugged the hood off of his head. Short brown hair, square jaw and ice blue eyes met my grey eyes. I frowned. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

"Do you really not remember who I am?" The man inquired as he took a step toward me, no sign of fear at my threat. I furrowed my brows, trying hard to wrack my brain for the answer that was somewhere in there. "Aww c'mon, we have met more than once Alyson. Maybe this will help, Jim says hi and that he misses you. Are you ready to go back to him yet?" He sneered at me as everything came back to me. When we boarded the train he had accidentally bumped into both Sherlock and I, profusely apologizing nervously to us before helping right our baggage. That wasn't the first encounter I had had with him though. He had also been around the hotel the first night I had spent with James and also was in the village that the consulting criminal had taken me to when I was with him for the weekend. He had been around that entire time, a shadow looming around that you could never be rid of. I scrunched my face in frustration, I never got his name and now would have been a nice time to have that information. Oh well, mister stranger it is, or Bob. Bob had a nice ring to it.

"Okay Bob, enough with the dramatics and tell me why the hell you're doing all of this." I stated, deciding that Bob fit well enough, plus if it irritated him it was a bonus. The man let out a laugh that sounded absolutely psychotic and began to walk even closer to me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Now why would I tell you any of that dear? It's not as if we're in some child show where the bad guy tells his plans and then the good guy saves the day." He was now about a foot away from me with a wicked grin on his face, he didn't even care that I called him by a name that was most likely not his. I took a step back, the feeling of unease bubbling in my stomach along with nausea which was really not helpful to have at this moment. "Aww, don't run from me honey. As much as I would love to have a taste of you, Jim is still very fond of his little dove." I gagged at his words and decided to take a step forward once again, maybe seduction would be a good option here to get the answers I wanted. That or I could break his nose, that would be the preferred choice. The grin grew wider as the blue eyes watching me sparkled with a madness in them. I could find out why Moore was killed other ways, this guy had to get taken care of.

"Soo, Bob, where do we go from here?" I asked playfully while taking another step to him, my eyes darting around quickly to take in how he was standing and what he could possibly be up to. This guy was young, extremely young, maybe late teens or early twenties, he was still a boy. Nonetheless he was twisted in the head if he thought killing people just 'cause was okay. The man before me lifted his hand up and caressed my cheek with his left hand and I could feel the bile rising up in my throat. Still, apparently he really wanted human contact and it was a downfall I could play on. I saw something glisten in his right hand which was down against his leg and bit my lip. Yikes, no pokey pokey for me please. I placed my right hand against his hand that was on my face and pretended to enjoy him being gentle, easily closing the space between us and knowing I would have to act fast to immobilize him or else I would be down for the count and possibly for good. "Why can't you tell me why Robert Moore had to die?" I asked playfully as I batted my eyes at him. He closed his own eyes and breathed in deep, apparently savoring the fact that a woman was actually giving him attention he yearned for. Poor kid just needed love and maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way, it actually broke my heart.

"I can't tell you Wolfe. You know I can't," he whispered out before opening his eyes again, the dangerous glint still there. I let out a small sigh, knowing I had to hurt this kid in order to get somewhere. I gave him a sad smile and nodded, then grabbed onto his wrist with the hand I had holding his. Quickly I took his arm and twisted it, causing the boy to yelp out in pain at the odd angle. I took in a deep breath and went into serious mode.

"Well, then let's play this game my way kid," I gritted out, my sweet demeanor instantly gone. Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head at me, becoming that crazy person all over again. He whipped his right hand out with the syringe and attempted to stab it into my leg, but since I knew it was coming I kicked it out of his hand and brought the same leg up to knee him in the stomach, forcing him to drop to his knees and gasp for air. "Now, are you going to tell me what Moore was up to or are we going to keep going in circles?" My voice was low and didn't sound like it normally did, only cold and dangerous.

"Fuck you!" He gasped out while wreathing in my grasp. I gave a low chuckle and rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, real mature kiddo. "You can try and get me to tell you," he rasped out, still attempting to catch his breath. "But, it won't work. He's going to come for you Alyson and nothing your little boyfriend can do will stop that. He'll be dead soon enough." My heart nearly stopped at his words and any restraint I had broke. I lifted the brunette up by his jacket and brought my face dangerously close to his.

"Threaten those I love and you will regret it," I hissed out in anger before I brought my right fist up and punched him hard in the jaw which caused a crack from both ends. I yelped in pain and dropped the now unconscious child to the floor and cradled my hand to my chest. Great, I should have actually thought before attacking, then I wouldn't have hurt myself. "Now what do I do?" I questioned myself aloud while working on going back to my old days where I could completely ignore pain and broken limbs and still be able to concentrate. I whimpered out in frustration and shivered as the freezing cold wind whipped against my body. I stumbled over to Sherlock and nudged him with my foot, praying that I could get him up and he could think us out of this awkward predicament. He let out a small groan as his head lulled around and I let out a sigh. No help there. I sure as hell couldn't get two fully grown men down a ladder with a broken hand. I sat down next to Holmes and cuddled up into him to steal his body heat.

It was about two minutes later when Sherlock started to wake up and we were able to get down, turns out the drug he was given was to only leave him unconscious for a short time and had no bad effects on him. Bob, or as his ID stated; Louis Vandier, was put into custody where once we got to the London station the British Government(aka Mycroft Holmes) was to take him and have a debriefing. When we got to the station Mycroft looked down at my left ring finger where my engagement ring was and gave a deep frown.

"Hello brother mine and Miss Wolfe. I see you two are up saving the world one bad guy at a time as usual." Mycroft said as he glanced over to Sherlock and arched a brow. Sher only glared at his brother while I grinned and wrapped an arm around the older Holmes' waist since I was too short to reach his shoulders.

"Croft! It has been too long since we last spoke! How are you? I should say, dear young Louis needs a good time out with some discipline. Also, Jim sent him. He may actually provide information if you can actually get it out of him." I whispered out the last half of my small talk with my soon to be brother-in-law and smirked when he stiffened at my touch.

"Yes, well, we shall take care of Mister Vandier. You should probably go have your hand checked out," Mycroft sniffed in displeasure and shrugged me off of him. I gave the older man a salute and went over to Sherlock, taking hold of his hand and dragging him away from his brother. I quickly let out a shrill whistle with my fingers and got in when one pulled up to the curb, Holmes forcing me to allow him to stow away our bags. It didn't take long to get my hand in a cast after x-rays. I was lucky and got a blue cast from a nice young female doctor, although I didn't like the fact that she put the blasted thing up to my elbow and she was eyeballing my fiancé. Eventually we made it back to Baker Street and to the gold lettering of 221B which was a welcoming sight. I was drugged up on painkillers which were settling in now and didn't even pay attention to Sher bringing my bags up to his flat. I plopped onto the couch and closed my eyes when I heard John and Mary quietly talking to Sherlock. My body felt heavy and I couldn't feel much pain at all now.

"Alyson," Sherlock murmured out as he lovingly caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch out of instinct and hummed. "I need to go and see what Lestrade was on about. John is going to come with me, but Mary is going to stay here with you." I opened one eye and smiled at him.

"You have such beautiful blue eyes. I love them. Okay, youu run off with John and have fun. Don't die." I slurred out before planting a wet kiss on his mouth and giggled. The curly haired consulting detective rolled his eyes and pressed a loving kiss to my forehead before getting up and leaving with Watson. I was happy they were able to spend time together. I sat up slowly and groaned before stumbling off to the bathroom to vomit once again, then brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush I kept in the flat. When I came back out Mary was smirking at me from the dining table. Two mugs of tea were sitting on the table and Miss Morstan was sitting down while gesturing for me to sit as well.

"So, we have a lot to talk about it seems." The lovely blonde said with a cheeky grin. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night of catching up with the wonderful woman I have come to know as a great friend though the time we spent together. "The first one being that you should take a test and you know it."

Yep, I should have known that was coming.


	5. Surprise!

**[A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't posted on this story in AGES. I've been extremely busy working on a million and one+ things. I'm also working on bettering myself with my depression. So I can't promise to post often, but know that the story will continue until I finish. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! I know, it's short. I apologize.]**

"What if he leaves me?" I sniffled out while staring at the horrendous white and blue box that contained two pregnancy tests in it, which was currently gripped in my hand. After Mary had told me to take a test we went to the nearest Tesco's to purchase some. She even told me she would take one to make me feel better and not nearly as alone if I were doing it on my own. My pulse was racing at the idea of possibly being pregnant. I know it would be my fault completely if I was. I hadn't even thought to get put on birth control because I hadn't been intimate in quite some time, until last year that is. "Oh God! I could have gotten pregnant by James because I was so stupid!" I sobbed out in horror. Mary gently rubbed her hand on my back in order to calm me down.

"Hush now honey. You haven't been with him in a long time, you needn't worry about that one. Now just finish your tea and take the test." Her voice was soft, being careful not to put me even more on edge. I was a mess. I sniffed and sat the box back down, finished off my tea in one gulp and gave a short nod. I gave another nod to myself in confirmation that I was ready and got up, taking the dreaded box to the bathroom with me, it took a few moments to open the door since I only had one useful hand. Nervous flutters dancing like crazy in my stomach. No one tells you that it feels like a small eternity when it comes to waiting the three minutes for either a single or double line to pop up on those stupid plastic pee tests. I paced the length of the kitchen while waiting, Mary watching on with amusement twinkling in her eyes. Just after I had taken my test she had taken one as well without a single worry in the world. Of course she wasn't freaking out, her test was going to come back negative! I mean, Sherlock broke when I joked about him eventually being a father! Oh God, he's going to be disgusted and leave me if I'm pregnant! Mary went to look at the two tests once the time was up while I continued to pace, too horrified to look myself.

"Well," Mary breathed out in shock. I whipped my head around to see my beautiful blonde friend looking on with wide eyes, her complexion ashen.

"What? What is it Mare?" I asked, near hysterics evident in my voice. Mary looked as if she had seen a ghost as she stiffly sat down on a chair near the cluttered kitchen table, then gestured for me to go have a look. Oh, this was very not good. I gulped and at the speed of a snail made my way over to where the two pieces of white plastic were sitting on a piece of paper towel. I probably looked as if I was attempting to dance around an enraged viper that was ready to strike. I glanced down at the dreaded tests and could feel my jaw drop while everything around me seemed to just fade away. Positive, and not just with my test. "Fuck me sideways…" I croaked out while looking over to Mary who was still in a state of shock, gazing at the cluttered table as if it held all the answers her eyes were demanding. I shuffled over to my friend and grabbed her hand, tugging her up and leading her over to the couch where we could comfort one another in this incredibly weird ass situation. Eventually Mary broke down and we held one another while sobbing in the clustered main room of 221B. This was where we were when Sherlock and John found us hours later, both unconscious with tear stained faces and cuddling one another.

 **Sherlock**

John cocked his head to the side curiously at the two women slumbering together on the couch, then shrugged and walked off to the kitchen to put away groceries that apparently they had needed and went out to purchase after they had wasted their time on a case Gavin had sent them on. Sherlock stood in their main room, studying Alyson and Mary Morstan who both looked incredibly worn out. Was female gossiping truly that exhausting?

"Sherlock?" John choked out although Holmes hadn't been paying attention and completely ignored his ex-military Doctor. Instead he crept closer to have a better look at the girls. They were clinging to one another for dear life with tear tracks along their faces. Something sentimental must have happened. He just had to find out what that was now. It wasn't over his proposal, no, they would have been awake and continuously chatting to one another still if that were the case. So what was it? "Sherlock!" Watson called out once again, his voice an octave higher than it normally was.

"I'm a bit busy right now John." He stated irritably, a frown marring his face.

"Sherlock, you may want to see this!" John snapped back, finally grabbing Sherlock's attention. He strode into the kitchen to where his friend was standing, his mouth set in a firm line. The shorter man gestured over to the counter and turned away with a confused expression on his face. On top of a paper towel were two white plastic sticks with double blue lines in the center. His brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Why did I need to see this?" Sherlock inquired causing John to scoff at his reaction, the much taller man turned around to glare at the army doctor. "What?"

"You really don't know what those are?" John asked incredulously. Sherlock could feel a pout coming on, he didn't like not knowing something and apparently Watson understood the meaning of those two white sticks. John let out a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're pregnancy tests, Sherlock. They're positive pregnancy tests." At that statement a wave of shock ran through the consulting detective. Positive? Who was the one that took them? Without another word Sherlock strode back into the living room and woke both girls up. Alyce blinked around in confusion for a moment until her eyes focused on him. He could see her eyes filling up with tears as her bottom lip began to tremble and that was all he needed to know, quietly he bent down to take her good hand in his.

"Care to tell us what's going on Alyson?" He asked softly while rubbing the pad of his thumb over her soft flesh. Wolfe quietly sniffled and looked over to Mary who was looking worse for wear as well. Morstan nodded at his fiancée and stood up to stand beside John. The entire room felt tense as Alyce let out a shaky breath. He needed to hear it from her lips, that was all, even though he already knew what her answer would be.

"I'm pregnant, Sherlock…" She quietly whispered out with a look of pain in her eyes. His mind went blank as he just gazed at her, even though he knew the answer it still shocked him.

"That's not all," Mary said with a shy smile on her face as she turned to look at John, ignoring the fact that the other man in the room just went into a state of shock. "I'm pregnant, too!"

"Wait, wait, hold on." John spoke up, his eyes wide. "You're pregnant as well?!"

"That's what I just said silly."

"But, wait, you're pregnant? Alyce is pregnant and so are you?"

"To be fair I didn't think I was, I was only doing it to make Alyce feel better." Mary stated with a chuckle. "You're both going to be fathers!"

"Uhm, guys? I think Sherlock broke at this information…" Alyce called out while waving her casted right hand in front of Sherlock's face. He was just staring at her his mind going a mile a minute that he didn't hear a thing anyone was saying. He was going to be a-... She is pregnant. Why is she so upset over that? He was feeling something, elation? Or was he going to be sick? Panic started to well up inside of him as he finally stood. "Sherlock?" He quickly took off out of the flat, he needed to walk, he needed to smoke and think things through. His fiancée is pregnant and he wasn't even sure she was happy over it.

 **Alyce**

I watched as Sherlock quickly strode away, my heart felt as if it were being ripped in two. He really didn't want to be a father. I sucked in a shuddering breath, not sure what to do. Slowly I stood up and walked out in the direction Sherlock had gone, murmuring that I needed some air. Everything was muffled around me as I stood outside of the entrance to 221B. I fumbled around in my pockets with my left hand until I took out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up after once again struggling with a hunt, knowing I had to quit after this, but I desperately needed something to ease the panic that was attempting to break free from inside of me. What was I going to do? I had been such an idiot to ever think a man like Sherlock Holmes would even want to have children. He's a wonderful man who is doing so much good in the world, why would he want to settle down with someone like _**me**_. I absentmindedly rubbed my abdomen before going to take another drag off my cigarette. How were things going to pan out? I blew out a white cloud of smoke, watching as it danced around before whisping away. Was I going to have to leave? To raise this tiny life inside of me alone? Fear was clutching my chest in a vice grip, panic bubbling out in the form of pressure building up behind my eyes as I sniffled and continued to smoke as slowly as possible. A cool droplet plopped onto my cheek, startling me into looking up. Oh cool, it's gonna rain, my relationship might go up in flames, but hey, at least I can cry and it not be as noticeable, and that's just what I did. I leaned against the wall that didn't consist of the glass for Speedy's café and gasped as the pain went throughout my entire body while I let the tears fall over.

It felt like a small eternity that I sobbed out in the chilly London rain, sitting on the ground until my butt went numb. The tears eventually ended yet I couldn't force myself to get up. Sherlock still wasn't back and that only forced more dread into my system, like a fast acting poison. I took out another cigarette with my good hand and lit it up, taking a long pull off of it. It wasn't until after I had put the fag out and stashed the butt into my pocket that I heard the clearing of a throat. I wearily looked up to see Sherlock in his long black flowing coat with the collar popped. He was drenched and holding a hand out to me. I gratefully took his help since my toosh had fallen to sleep along with my legs and stumbled back into the safe haven of our complex. He tugged me down to my flat and made me sit on my leather sofa before going to get me a new set of clothing. I stiffly changed into the flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, shivering from the chill that crept into my bones.

"I shouldn't have taken off," his deep voice took over the entire room after I had sat back down, gazing at the dead fireplace.

"You shouldn't have found out the way you did," I croaked back, my voice was hollow. He let out a sigh and took his belstaff off, putting it on the coat hook before sitting beside me.

"I'm not upset." He began, now piquing my interest I looked up at him. He sat rigid, his hands in his lap. "I'm not good at responding to news such as this, let alone good news that involves me. I don't know how to react when it happens." His voice was soft and helped me relax immediately. So he wasn't mad or planning on leaving me.

"Are you happy?" I whispered out, biting my lip nervously. "I mean, about becoming a father…" Sherlock gently began to tug at his curls as he debated on what to say next.

"Absolutely terrified is more like it." I couldn't help chuckling at his response.

"You and I both. I'm scared shitless I will be a horrible mom."

"Never think such things Alyson. You are going to be a phenomenal mother." He finally took my hand in his and gazed directly into my eyes, galactic blue meeting gunmetal grey. I grinned sheepishly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in return.

"And you're going to be an amazing daddy." I shot back breathily. He let out a low chuckle, then pressed his lips to mine once again with more heat than before. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck, letting out a small moan as he slipped his tongue between my lips. A tingle creeped up my spine and pooled over through my stomach before I pulled back from our liplock, panting. "Maybe we should-"

"Shh," Sherlock shushed me and grazed his lips against mine again. I was not going to complain at this sudden bout of passion. His hands went to my hips to take off my pajama bottoms and I arched myself up so I could help with this removal. I hummed out in approval while moving to sit in his lap, now only in panties and a tank top. My hips naturally went to grind up against his forcing a groan to escape his lips. If we hadn't been snogging maybe we would have noticed the intruder, but it had become too late. I felt a pain errupt from the back of my head and everything went black as I heard Sher call my name in panic, the only thing on my mind was fear for the unborn child in my belly.


	6. Alyce in Wonderland pt 1

**[A/N: I apologize for my inconsistency as of late! I also apologize for how short this is. A part two should be up soon, and an in between as well because I can promise ya'll are gonna be confused once you start reading this. Feel free to ask away and maybe I will answer you (; as always, constructive criticism, suggestsions and love are always welcome! Hope you all enjoy my newest installment of Truth in the Heart!]**

My head was pounding as I began to wake up, unsure of what time or day it even was. I let out a small hiss of pain as I opened my eyes. It was dark out, so night it is then. I was laying in damp grass and rolled onto my back while gently probing my head which was aching like a mother right now. I had no clue where I was, what was going on, nothing. Last I knew I had been with Sherlock, enjoying a sweet moment when out of nowhere everything went black. I slowly eased myself up off the ground, my eyes adjusting to the pitch black surrounding me. Apparently I was in woods, where at? Who the hell knew, cause I sure didn't. I went to the hem of my boot, letting out a sigh of relief when I felt the cool hilt of my knife, then I stood up and made my way into the thick of this strange forest. It was unlike anything I had seen before, with massive flowers in bloom that were vivid yellows, reds, blues and purples. I could hear scuttling off in the distance of creatures that had no care in the world and made sure not to make a single sound in case something decided to come take a peek at what could be making the noise. Eventually I came upon a small well worn in dirt path and decided this was my best bet to any kind of civilization, my eyes darted all over as I made sure nothing was going to attack me. I heard a soft chuckle and whipped around, attempting to gauge where it came from, then crouched down to wrap my fingers around the cool metal that was between my boot and tights. _Wait, tights? Once this is done I need to reevaluate what I'm wearing._ I thought to myself as I heard the quiet crunch of shoes beneath dirt. With speed I stood up and swiftly pressed the blade against my intruders neck. Before me was a man dressed in a grey and Violet suit with black dress shoes. His cane was black with a cat head atop it and his face was extremely familiar.

"Mycroft?!" I nearly shouted in surprise. He grinned in an almost Cheshire-like way while twirling the cane about, not even phased by my knife to his flesh. I slowly pulled it away and rubbed my aching head once more. "What the hell is going on?"

"A better question would be, what isn't going on Alyson? Take a look around and figure it out yourself. I just came to warn you that you're on a very dangerous journey, one that can have many outcomes if you're not careful." I frowned as I hid my weapon once more, then went to ask him what he meant. Only, he was gone. I closed my eyes tight in pain and then reopened them deciding that it was better if I kept walking. If he was around then I might just be able to find the others. It felt like hours had passed as I trudged through the impossibly thick woods until I finally hit a clearing. There was a rather large Tudor style house in black and brown with stone along the bottom and a stone chimney. Outside of the house were soft lights bobbing about yet didn't seem to be attached to anything and a table that seemed so large it could probably sit a small army at it. Upon closer inspection I saw tea, biscuits, cake and many other things sitting on it, along with some crazy teapots and cups. This was when it dawned on me; I was sleeping. I was in Wonderland, some weird ass version. I looked down at my attire and began to rub at the back of my head again. Black combat boots, black and cream colored striped tights that went up to my thighs and were attached to garters that were in a chocolate brown. I was in a flare skirt that was dark brown with black pinstripes with cream lace at the bottom, a blouse that had off the shoulder straps that was cream with an underbust corset in chocolate brown with what looked to be steampunk latches, which meant it tied in the back. On my hands were fingerless dark brown leather gloves that went up to only my wrists. I looked like a steampunk princess. Good lord, this is what my brain decided to go with for a dream?!

"Are you lost?" A soft voice inquired, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped around to see a woman with wavy auburn hair and a mousy smile. "You must be Alyce… I'm Molly, the-"

"You're Molly Hooper, are you the hare here?" I said swiftly, noticing the cute steampunk hat atop her head with a clock nestled in between a black lace bow. She grinned and nodded.

"John should be here soon, as well as Greg," she replied as she went over to the table. "Would you care for some cake or tea?"

"No, thank you. Where's Sherlock?" It felt good to talk with someone who seemed much more trustworthy at the time and I may as well play along with my dream since I didn't know how long I would be here. If I'm in a fake world that means I don't actually have to eat anything. Molly frowned and shook her head at my own question to her.

"Do you mean the hatter? He should be on his way with the other two. They're always running late, speaking of late.." Hooper checked the time on a pocket watch and pursed her lips. "I best get going before I get into trouble! It was a pleasure to meet you Alyce," Molly went to shake my hand and paused, looking me up and down before staring at me with wide eyes. "You-You need to hide. Stay away from the territory of the hearts Alyce, it's dangerous here!" With that she ran off in a mad dash, mumbling that she was late. I let out a small groan. I had to be on some kind of hallucinogenic. Three men were chattering as a door shut to what I assumed was the house when I turned back around. John was dressed in dark trousers with a white button down shirt and a light brown vest with odd little gears all over them, his hair swept back fashionably. Lestrade wore similar attire in grey, while Sherlock was in all black dress clothes with an emerald green vest and a lighter green tie and a black top hat dawned atop his head. Already I could tell his hair was shorter, more like the style that would have been in the nineteenth century. Seeing his face made my heart stutter and I could feel my lips part in shock. The trio all froze upon seeing me, then in quick strides the man I had come to know as my lover was right in front of me.

"Who sent you?" He practically growled out. I could feel a pang of something akin to heartache hit me like a brick wall. He didn't recognize me. He wasn't my lover here. Coldness washed over me and I took a step back from him while letting my gaze harden.

"No one sent me, I woke up in the woods with a massive migraine and am now being pissed off by you, Sherlock." I stated while allowing my eyes to meet his. His jaw was clenched and his beautiful blue eyes were lit with rage. My god he's still so handsome, my brain whispered out. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on," I murmured. I could hear someone clear their throat and opened my eyes once more. John and Lestrade were now beside Sherlock with curious looks on their faces.

"How about you sit down and have tea. Pardon the hatter, he doesn't play well with others." John said as he began to usher me to the table. I could hear Greg grumble, 'that's an understatement,' while following us. Holmes on the other hand was shooting eye daggers my way.

"I-I really shouldn't stay.." I said quietly to Watson as he began to make tea and slather biscuits with jam. He hummed questioningly toward me, yet didn't look my way.

"You're right, you shouldn't. Why don't you scurry off to whatever hole you came from," Sherlock stated in a hard voice, causing me to hurt even more inside. What happened to the man I had called my fiancé?

"Can you just be nice once for a guest?" John seethed out, but I stood up quickly and gave a short nod.

"No, he's right. I don't belong here apparently. Have a good day gentlemen. By the way, my name is Alyson. See you around," or not, was left out but hopefully interpreted. Before anyone could say another word I dashed off and took to another path that was lined by a large hedge of bushes that loomed well over my head and were perfectly trimmed. This place was so weird. This dream itself was weird as all get out. The quiet crunch of dirt beneath my combat boots was the only thing keeping me company while I marched on. Light was beginning to break through the canopy of trees above me and I could feel myself growing tired. My stomach grumbled in protest, making me regret not eating anything at the tea party. Too late now, just gotta keep moving on. And I did. The path seemed to wind back into the forest and it was hard not to feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise. It was looking more and more ominous the further I went. Trees were enveloped in massive vines with thorns that could easily go through someone's heart and the ground beneath me went from solid dirt to a much more soft land, my feet sinking in quietly with every step I took. Every time a twig snapped in the distance I would freeze, holding my breath and waiting until whatever was nearby would pass, hoping that I would go unnoticed. Too bad that was never how things could actually happen, especially in a place such as Wonderland.

It began with a low growl and I knew I had been seen by something deadly. Before I could even reach down to grasp my blade something tackled me to the ground, taking my breath away with it. I let out a loud gasp as I looked up at the creature before me. It was a massive almost wolf-like creature with golden eyes glowing bright. It's muzzle was curled up into a snarl, showing off its monsterous canines that at this rate were going to tear my throat open. I quickly shoved my boots up into its stomach, forcing the beast into a short distraction, but long enough for me to grasp the hilt of my dagger and plunge it into the creature's side. With a loud howl it jumped off me and was preparing to attack once more. I held my blade out and slashed as it lunged forward missing the beast barely as it's jaws instantly latched onto my arm, forcing me to scream out in agony and lose my blade. I yanked onto the wolf's ear with my free hand and took my knee up to hit it in the side of the head, then an arrow pierced the monster through its skull and barely missing my good hand, causing me to gasp and the creature I was fighting with to fall over. I rushed to grab ahold of my dagger once more with my good hand and whipped around to see who had attacked the wolf. A man stood before me with cold ice blue eyes and blonde hair that was cropped military style. He was massive to say the least, well over six-foot-three and was in black and red armor, a heart on the left plate of his chest. His boots were silent as he strode up to me and I quickly went into a fighting stance. I probably wouldn't survive another fight with one good hand right now, but I would rather die trying than die like a whimp.

"Calm down, if I wanted you dead I would have let the prowler at you, then I would have killed it," he said as he continued to stride up to me. I halted, then gave a short nod, permitting him to come closer as I let my guard down. He carefully lifted my injured left arm up and took a good look at it before sighing. "His saliva has come into contact with you. You'll be hallucinating for a while, and if we don't get it taken care of it will become infected. If you don't want to lose your hand you can come with me." This was all he said as he turned on his heel and began walking off. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh before following the stranger. It was better than being alone at least.

"I'm Alyson, by the way." I said as I caught up to him. He glanced down my way and gave a lopsided smirk.

"Sebastian. How in the hell did you manage to get yourself lost in the woods?" He inquired as he kept striding on, taking twists and turns. I startled when I noticed things starting to turn odd neon colors, but kept following with the assumption that I was now hallucinating as the man had said I would.

"I'm not from around here. Shit, you weren't joking about hallucinating. I feel like I'm on fuckin shrooms," I muttered out, not really paying mind that whatever ran through my head was slipping through my lips. Sebastian chuckled as we walked through to a clearing. It didn't feel like we had taken that long to get there, but honestly I didn't even know how much time was passing and I was a trainwreck as I watched things seem to melt away. We came upon a gate that had roses twined around it, the red looked as if it was dripping down like pools of blood. I shuddered and kept up my pace, hoping that this would end soon.

"Before we can get you help, we have to talk to the King of hearts," Sebastian stated while keeping up his brisk walk. I gave a short hum in response, too busy being distracted by all of the weird shit going on around me. Eventually we made it to a set of double doors that had the heart emblem on them, I cocked my head to the side quizzically, trying hard to remember the warning from the Hare, but couldn't get past the fog in my brain. The doors opened and all the way down dead center was a man atop a throne, his right leg crossed over his left. He looked different than everyone else in my dream so far; dressed in an all black suit with a blood red tie, his dark hair swept back perfectly, his hands pressed to his mouth as he watched us approach. Sebastian kneeled down and glared at me when I continued to stand there with my lips parted open slightly.

"James," I whispered out as the man before me smirked and got up from his seat, slinking down to stand face to face with me. I personally didn't know my mind could come up with the exact replica of the man I hadn't seen in almost a year, but here he was. Not even when I recalled memories did he look this real. I gulped as I went to press one of my hands gently to his face. It felt as if the world around me was spinning and I attempted to blink it away. Moriarty leaned his head into my touch while not saying a single word, just enjoying my presence. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask what was going on, why was he in my mind? "I don't feel good," was what came out just before I felt myself falling back. Strong hands gripped me and helped lower my body down while still keeping contact.

"Moran, go get the help she needs," I heard him quietly say, his voice completely cold and commanding. I knew darkness would be coming soon, my arm was burning with pain that I didn't think could happen in a dream. "Don't worry love, I've got you." Jim murmured out before pressing his cool lips to my forehead, that's when I finally passed out.


	7. Alyce in Wonderland pt 2

**[A/N: say whaaat?! Two posts in one week after being MIA forever?! It's a miracle! Okay, this is short once again, but the good thing is, you'll still be confused! Wait, woah, that's not good. Okay, the ACTUAL good thing is that you will be receiving some answers after this chapter. The next one should actually fill in and not make everyone baffled. With a heavy heart, it will be a painful chapter when I post it up. I figured I would give ya'll a chapter in advance before the heartache that will come. As always, constructive criticism and love are welcome and I hope you all enjoy!]**

As my conscious began to surface once more, I let out a small groan. _That was the weirdest dream ever,_ I thought to myself as I curled up beneath the blankets I was cocooned in. I was not thrilled to tell Sherlock about the vivid dream I had had, but I wanted to say something to someone and he was the only person I trusted. Hushed voices were in the distance and I cracked my eyes open to see who was with my fiancé. I wasn't in my room and Sherlock was not here.

"Oh _no_ ," I whined out before pulling the covers up over my head. "This can't be happening, this is a dream! Why am I still here?" I quietly ranted to myself before I poked my head back out of the blankets. Sebastian, the man that brought me here and another man I didn't know were looking right at me now that I had announced I was awake. I slowly sat myself up and the stranger took off with a short nod. "What is going on? Where am I?" I croaked out in as demanding of a voice as I could muster. Sebastian smirked as he sauntered over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well, Alyce. You got bit by a prowler about five days ago and have now just woken up. As for the where, you're in the Kingdom of Hearts darling," he said in a cocky manner. I rolled my eyes as I sat up more and looked at my left arm. It was completely healed and I couldn't help but gape at that.

"Wow," I breathed out while twisting my arm around to see if there was even scarring. Absolutely nothing. It looked as if I never even got attacked. "So, this isn't a dream?" I asked as I looked up. My head began to pound again and I couldn't help wincing and rubbing at where it hurt.

"Well, you might have been while you were under, but your sorry ass is awake now." The blonde retorted. "Also, if you ever decide not to bow to the king again, you may not be so lucky. He was nice this time, but I've seen heads roll for less than that." I gave a snort and ran my fingers through my messy, tangled hair.

"Good to know, if he wants me dead he would have killed me as soon as I walked in. I'm not terrified. Now what does a girl have to do to get clean around here? I need to get this dirt and grime off me." I twisted around and threw my legs off the bed, grimacing when I saw I was in a nightgown in sky blue now. Well at least I wasn't in dirty clothes, but I can safely say I'm not pleased to have my dagger missing.

"Bathroom is that set of double doors to the right. You can clean up there. After you're done, the closet is the door to your left. I'll be outside the room." Sebastian said in a relaxed tone before standing up and striding out of the bedroom. I quickly rushed off to the bathroom and used the loo to begin while taking in the gorgeous massive on suite. It was white marble tile and gray countertops. In the left corner was a massive claw foot tub and beside that was a rack with blood red towels draped over it. I quickly filled up the bath and began scrubbing myself clean with something that smelled like roses and dried off just as fast. I towel dried my hair and walked out to go to the closet, letting out a low whistle at the large walk in. It seemed that this world was still somewhat modern which was nice, but everything had a corset with it, not that I was going to complain. I pulled on a pair of undergarments then found some thick black tights, a skirt that flared out in black, a crimson off the shoulder blouse and a black underbust corset. I then pulled on a pair of black heels with white lining and a deep red bottom that looked like a sexy version of Mary Jane pumps. With a satisfied nod I went back to the bathroom to do my makeup and hair, opting for a cat eye with a soft smokey eyeshadow and put on red lipstick to make everything come together. I then quickly curled my hair and put everything away where I had found it, pleased that everything I needed was even there. I opened the door to the exit and smiled as I saw Sebastian.

"I am good to go. Take me to your leader," I snorted quietly at my own joke and happily followed Seb as he walked away in a brisk motion. He never spoke of how I wasn't terrified of Jim, and I preferred it that way. He didn't need to know how I personally knew the man outside of my dreams. At least… I _think_ this is still a dream…

I walked quietly behind Sebastian, the click of my heels the only thing making any noise around us. Where was everyone anyway? It seriously seemed as if no one resided here other than that one man that took off in a hurry once I awoke. I pursed my lips and straightened my back up as we walked into a large dining area. The table itself was monstrous and made of what I assumed to be live oak. The chairs were all lined down the sides and huge with red cushioning, only one seat was drawn up at the front and was taken by none other than the king of hearts himself. I let out a small snort. _What a drama king is more like it_. James perked his head up as we made our entrance, once again Sebastian kneeled while I just stood still, staring right at him as if to dare him to try something with me. He gave me a lopsided grin that made my stomach do flip flops and stood up, clapping his hands together once.

"Thank you Sebby, you may leave. My sweet little Alyce and I have much to talk about." His voice was quiet and commanding, holding nothing but authority in tone. I glanced over to see Seb nod stiffly before briskly walking away, leaving me with the man I never thought I would see again. He seriously couldn't be more handsome with his black hair swept back perfectly and his dark eyes mischievously taking in my appearance. "My God you look ravishing. Remind me to keep your wardrobe supplied with reds, it looks glorious on you." As he spoke he walked toward me, swaying with a predators gait. The man himself was dressed in all black with a blood red tie which was the only thing of color on him. I took in a slow breath through my nose as he stopped right before me. He was so attractive to me and so far one of the few people here that was somewhat hospitable to me. He held out his hand and I gently placed my fingers against his cool skin. "How about we get you some food and talk?" He asked while leading me down by where he had been sitting previously. James pulled out one of the massive chairs for me and I quietly sat down, surprised that this man could even be a gentleman in my dreams when he's a notorious criminal no matter what scenery he was in. He once again took his seat at the head of the table and perched his elbows up so he could prop his head in his hands. In an instant someone came out and sat food right in front of me. Everything smelled so delicious; breakfast pies, toast with an odd looking jam slathered atop it, eggs mixed with potatoes and what looked to be bacon. Needless to say my stomach gurgled in excitement, having not ate anything since I got to this place, I couldn't help diving into the food. A satisfying moan escaped my lips to which Moriarty chuckled at. "Alright, Alyson, I need to hear everything that has happened so far. How did you get here? Where have you been?" I paused in the stuffing of my face and looked at him seriously.

"To be honest," I said after swallowing what I had been chewing up. "I don't know how I got here. I woke up on the ground in the middle of the night with a massive headache, then went into the woods to see if I could find anyone. Ran into… Well, I ran into several people, none of which were very kind for the most part… Then, I ran into that wolf thingy, uhm, a _prowler_ is what Sebastian called it. After that we came here and well, that's about it. I'm still pretty positive this is a dream though." I voiced my opinion at the end as I took another bite of the eggs and potatoes while shrugging. James let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, you're in no dream. Wonderland is dangerous and you're damn lucky that Sebby found you before that little critter could gobble you right up." He chomped his teeth together like a dog snapping and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes in return for his sassy remark and took a sip of something that tasted like a sickly sweet wine.

"So, tell me how this isn't a dream?" I asked in a serious manner. I was beginning to waver. Maybe I hadn't been right.

"Alyson, you've been missing for quite some time. Years in fact. Everyone in wonderland has been searching for you and out of the blue you just pop back up. What makes you think it's a dream?" He inquired of me back in that attractive Irish lilt that I had come to adore. My head began to ache once again as I attempted to think of why this didn't seem real. This was a fairy tale, it had to be. Yet, every time I tried to recall what had been going on before I appeared here my mind became foggy. I grimaced and shook my head.

"I-I don't know… I swear I was somewhere else before here, but I can't remember anything… Just hurting when I saw Sher- the mad hatter staring at me as if I were the enemy… It's driving me insane not knowing." I quietly whispered out while nudging the last of my food around on my plate with the fork. Why couldn't I remember anymore? James stood up and came to my side, placing one of his hands against my cheek so he could get a better look into my eyes.

"The reason the hatter looked at you that way is because to him, you are the enemy. We have a long history together, but you have one with him as well, before we even met in fact. There had been a war and you were fighting by my side. The problem is, as the battle ensued, you went missing. I've been sending patrols out for you ever since, but eventually it had to dwindle down with the thought that you may not be alive anymore. We can talk more on this subject later, right now, you need to come with me to the village. Many people have been hoping you would return."

It was an interesting thing to see, the notorious James Moriarty riding horseback, looking quite regal while my own mare trotted beside him. We had continued talking, mostly it was him recalling memories of a past that I couldn't for the life of me remember. It was as if everything about me from wherever I had been was just gone, sucked into an abyss of no return. The crappy part was whenever I tried to think about it, my stupid migraine would return in retaliation. We eventually came up to a clearing that had a rather decent sized village in it. Little homes crowded the area and as we made it to the center there was a plethora of shops with a massive fountain in the middle. Everyone had apparently been out, hustling and bustling about in everyday life and chatting happily to one another. It became eerily silent as we came to a halt, all eyes on the two of us. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I looked around at all of the foreign and somehow familiar faces. Then, before I could even open my mouth to speak, people began cheering and running up to both the king of hearts and I. That's when it dawned on me, maybe I was wrong. Maybe this isn't a dream and maybe I was right where I needed to be.


	8. Wake Up

**[A/N: I am apologizing in advance. This chapter hurt to even write just for some of the matters at hand that occur. Know that what I've written I take seriously, it's not all giggles nor is it fun and games. I hope none of you hate me for what happens in this chapter. But, it does give answers as well. I hope you all enjoy as much as you can and as always, constructive criticism and love are always wanted]**

 **Sherlock**

Light slowly ebbed it's way past his eyelids as he began to wake up. Disoriented, he didn't even attempt to open his eyes just yet, only taking in the sounds as his mind once more rushed into a frenzy. The one question on his mind; _where is Alyce and our unborn child?_ His back was aching as he finally peeled his eyes open to take a look around. The room was all white with nothing in it and he was propped against a white brick wall, it was chilly and extremely sterile. His head was pounding, definitely not running on all cylinders just yet. He slowly stood up to stretch and get the kinks out of his back and neck when the steel reinforced door that was the only entrance and exit opened, causing him to freeze as a man walked in. He had short brown hair and a tan complexion, had to be in his forties and a solemn face that didn't mix well with his hazel eyes.

"Mister Holmes," the man started while raising a hand up. "I promise you'll be out of here in just a minute if you let me explain things without any fights. My name is Jackson Ramirez. I want to apologize for what happened to you, this isn't how I wanted to meet you and see Alyce once more." Ramirez gave a tight lipped smile and continued to stand in front of the door, not making a move toward Sherlock. His ears perked when he heard his fiancée's name.

"You know Alyson. Where is she?" Holmes piped up, his voice deep and loud in the relatively silent room. Jackson looked down and shuffled on his feet, looking both upset and nervous.

"When you two were brought here, she-"

"What happened to her?" He growled out, instantly feeling livid.

"It wasn't what I had planned," the brunette replied quickly, being sure to let Sherlock know that whatever he was going to throw at him wasn't going to be pleasant. "The man I sent in to retrieve you two apparently had a vendetta against Wolfe. He roughed her up bad, Mister Holmes. Instead of just explaining everything, I'll bring you to her." With that he opened the door and gestured for Sherlock to follow. There were several twists and turns before they stopped at a massive window. His gut dropped at the sight before him. Alyson was attached to IVs, tubes were all over and a monitor was silently bleeping. Her entire body was beat up bad, her face black and blue even as she slept peacefully. "She's in a medically induced coma, has been for forty-eight hours. He didn't leave so much as a mark on you, but she had cracked ribs, a crack in her skull, her nose was broken, her arm which apparently had been pretty messed up before is in worse condition and one of her femur bones was cracked.. I… I'm sorry to say this to you, but she had a miscarriage… we tested her Hcg levels which dropped immensely today compared to yesterday and she was bleeding heavily." Jackson's voice went quiet while he let Sherlock process what he said.

His child was gone. Just like that. Alyson didn't even know due to her being incapacitated. His hands balled up into fists as he turned to look at the man giving him this news. Jaw clenched as he spoke, "Where is he?"

"He's been taken care of and will never see the light of day again." Jackson replied swiftly while glancing over to the open window where Wolfe was laying peacefully unaware of the sorrow that was to come. "I don't know what she'll remember when she wakes up, but we want to give her some time to recover before that. If you would like, you can stay here in our living quarters. If not, we can send you home and I will keep you updated."

"I'm staying." Holmes bit out while watching the woman he loved dearly. _She will remember._ He thought to himself before gesturing to Ramirez for him to take the lead to where he would be staying. The first thing he did once the man left was punch a wall in frustration before pacing around. There was still plenty he needed to figure out, but the ache in his chest was still fresh with the thought that a life he and his lover had created was now gone. They had just found out they were having a baby and now that little life was over before it could begin. How was he going to tell her what had happened?

It was two weeks of watching Alyson painfully heal up, her bruises now faded to an almost gone sickly yellow when they stopped the medically induced coma. Now it was a waiting game.

 **Alyce**

I plopped onto my bed unceremoniously, not giving a damn because I was exhausted from another day in the town. I had lost track of time while going to help the villagers with James constantly. I rolled over and let out a groan. _I need a bath._ I thought just before a rap at my door signaled someone was coming in. I sat up as James strolled in with a grin plastered on his face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked while smiling back at him. He came up to me and pressed his hands on either side of my body, effectively pinning me where I was sitting.

"I just wanted to say you were wonderful today when it came to helping with the crops. You looked absolutely beautiful taking charge," James purred out while taking one of his hands away to caress my face. My heart lept into my throat as I gazed at him and my stomach was twisting itself in knots.

"I could say the same to you. I never expected the man that's King to be helping villagers," I said playfully while putting my own hands to his chest. The entire time we had been together he was nothing but kind to me. Even Sebastian had been surprised at how James was acting, apparently it was as if he were a completely different person. Yet, the more time we spent with one another, those small flirtatious gestures and helping people other than ourselves, something in him must have changed. Maybe all he needed was me coming back to become a better person.

"It's only because of you, Alyce," he stated before pressing his forehead against mine, his dark eyes were searching my own. I licked my lips and shook my head.

"No, it's not. I only encourage you. You're the one who has been doing good James. I don't know anything that happened. I can't remember anything before I got here, but being with you this entire time has been wonderful." I spoke with honesty and watched as he took what I had said. Moriarty slowly let his nose caress my own and I knew what was going to happen next, my stomach fluttering with anticipation. He paused when he was a breath away from my lips and I gripped onto his suit jacket. "You better kiss me like you're planning on doing or I'm gonna be mad," I mumbled out just before his mouth grazed mine. My entire body was thrumming with energy at the simple gesture. We took several minutes to explore each other's lips with short and gentle kisses when he finally pulled back. His eyes were full of desire, but he gave me one more quick peck before standing up and leaving me. "How is that even fair?" I grunted out as I stood myself up and walked off to the bathroom to run a scalding hot bath. That was the first time he ever kissed me during all of the moments we had spent together, and it was incredible. He had been nothing but the perfect gentleman and now he pushed past the boundaries that were apparently set before. This made me excited for the days to come and see where this would go.

I went to rest my head on the pillow, my eyes closing and sleep taking over immediately. It didn't feel like long after I hit the hay that I was woke up once more, groggy and unable to move.

"Mmmmn, what's going on?" I grumbled while cracking my eyes open. A tall figure was standing beside my bed and I had to blink several times before everything came into focus. "Hatter?" I asked as my mind started to wake up with alarm bells ringing like crazy. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Alyce, but you were never supposed to come back," his deep voice broke through as he took a step forward. Moonlight from the window gave me a great view of him and the blade he was holding in his hands. Panic welled up inside of me and I went to test my restraints.

"No, nonono! You don't have to do anything rash, please tell me what's going on!" I hissed out. He only shook his head as he went to cradle my bound body.

"I can't. You should have stayed where you were." He was cold, void of emotion and I knew if I didn't do something quick I was going to die. I opened my mouth to let out a shrill scream before he could do anything. Then, just like that the dagger in his hands was plunging into my chest.

 **Third PPOV**

Sherlock startled out of his doze as Alyce finally came to, screaming and thrashing about. She shrieked out 'No!' Over and over again while a frenzy broke out in her room. Jackson was the last to enter and rushed to her side while quietly murmuring to her to calm her down, all the while Holmes just stared in shock. It had taken three weeks after she was removed from her coma to come to. She was healed up and now panicking. Her eyes were wild as she began to calm down and let everyone around her start to remove most of what she was hooked up to. Her long dark hair was tangled and her body nearly skeletal from lack of nutrition and exercise. She gave a nod to Jackson then looked over to where he was now standing, her beautiful grey eyes hardening and her jaw set.

"Get out," she hissed at him. His heart dropped before she started to scream and jumped out of bed. Her small frail body didn't seem so weak as she rushed at him, still looking intimidating even whilst in a hospital gown. "Get the hell away from me!" Alyce shouted out as she prepared to lunge at him. Ramirez grabbed ahold of her and held her back as Sherlock left the room, his chest aching in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't remember. She wasn't happy to see him. When did she stop loving him? It took half an hour before Jackson came back out, a deep frown on his face.

"What did she say?" Sherlock inquired immediately.

"Well, nothing you're going to like. Let's go get coffee," the brunette suggested as he began walking while still talking. "She doesn't remember a thing. That hit to her head was bad. Babbling on and on about that kids story _Wonderland_. Said you were trying to kill her when she came to. Wolfe is a little lost right now, but doesn't want to be near you at the moment. The good thing is she doesn't remember being pregnant, so that pain is something she won't have to endure. I know none of this probably seems good to you," he paused and bought his coffee, waiting as Sherlock did the same. "But it is. I needed her for a mission, now that she has no attachments it should be easy for her to do before rehabilitation to get her back to normal." Both men sat down, Sherlock looking right at the man before him who was blowing on his beverage.

"What does this mission require?" Holmes asked, cutting right to the point. He wanted his Alyson back, even if that meant waiting a little longer and enduring the pain he was feeling. He would do anything to have the woman he loved back to normal. Jackson shifted and took a large gulp of his dark coffee.

"She's going to get Moriarty."


	9. Bad Idea

**[A/N: So many of you will hate me fore this, not gonna lie. But, let's face it, Jim is just too sexy to drop off the story yet. I do apologize once more for the sadness that occurred in the last chapter. Miscarriages are not a joke, it's something that is painful and life altering. I'm not trying to make fun of a situation that is serious. Hopefully this chapter helps you guys understand a little more with this chapter. As for a comment that .el left, yes, it's a horrible idea for her to go on a mission to Moriarty. I will not disagree at all. Thank you everyone for staying by my side through this story! As always, constructive criticism is loved as well as the love you guys give me all the time! I hope you enjoy!]**

 **Sherlock**

"She's going to get Moriarty." Jackson stated with an air of finality. Instead of replying, Sherlock went to take a sip of the scalding hot beverage and grimaced.

"Are you really that much of an imbecile? She just woke up and is delirious."

"That may be true, the latter part at least, but all she was asking for was him. I know that probably isn't what you want to hear, but as of right now she's in the perfect place to put her on the ground with him. Since she can't recall anything right now, sending her to him is the perfect way to let his guard down. If we can get her to get him away from his damn bodyguard for at least half an hour we can get him. That won't bring his web down, but it's a start." Ramirez let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "She's the only weakness I've seen with him, we have to take a chance, and if it gets too dangerous we will pull her out whether she likes it or not. Now, I have to go back to her. I don't plan on telling her what we're doing, as you said, she's too delirious. That's what makes her perfect bait, though." He stood up and gave a nod of his head to Sherlock who just sat rigid and contemplating on if he should break his fiancée out of here, give her the rehab she needs away from this nightmare. He began to tug on his curls while going through the options, knowing that the possibility of them finding her and taking her for good would be high if he did that. Not to mention she might attempt to kill him at this point. No, she needed to stay, and in order to prevent any more issues, he needed to leave. He needed to be invisible and watch her from afar.

 **Alyce**

I sat with trembling hands while looking at a man whom I had a vague feeling I knew. He said his name was Jackson and that he was my boss. I had been in a coma for five weeks.

"That couldn't have been a dream.. it felt so real.." I whispered out while fidgeting with the hem of my t shirt I had been given to wear for now. "I need to see James.. where is he?"

"Allie, it's alright. You'll see him soon. As of right now you're in London, but you'll be going to the US to see him. He's residing in New York as of right now, but we don't know how long he will be there."

"Look, Jack-in-the-box, I don't care where the hell he is. I need to see him. My head is killing me and I don't know what's real anymore. I do know that he's the only person I can remember and so that's where I want to be. I don't give a flying duck, I need to go, now if possible." I stated in an agitated tone while rubbing my head where it was aching. I was hungry and exhausted, but I just wanted to leave. Get out of this hellhole and figure out what was going on. Everything in my head felt like a dense fog with no light shining to the truth. Jackson nodded and gave me a lopsided grin.

"We can do that darlin. You already have a bag with every essential need packed for you. How about you go take a shower and I'll meet up with you in half an hour. There's everything a woman needs in that bathroom by the way. I know how you girls like to gussie up after all." He gave me a wink and walked away. I slowly got myself up and shambled over to where the bathroom was pointed out to me earlier that day, then painfully took my clothing off while looking at myself in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight and most of my muscle needed to be brought back, leaving me with just my natural feminine curves. Nothing some hard exercising couldn't fix. I let the hot water spray at my cold flesh for a couple of minutes before quickly washing myself up. The dude wasn't wrong for saying something about women needing to gussie up. It took me most of that time to put makeup on in order to hide the bags under my eyes while still looking like a woman and dry my hair which was obscenely long. That needed to change. After I finished with my girly routine I shuffled out and grabbed clothing to put on, compliments of whoever I worked for. Black lacy undergarments with a bra that pushed my boobs up to my chin, or at least that's what it felt like, a nice pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black camisole top and a fall colored cardigan. I gave a satisfied nod after tying up my black combat boots and went to find Jack.

"Sweet baby Jesus! You weren't joking about that half an hour thing were you? I wasn't expecting you to be right outside my door!" I ranted while raking my fingers through my untamed mane. "Look, after we get to New York, can I get my hair cut? 'Cos this length is driving me nuts." The man leaning against the wall with his tan arms crossed over his chest chuckled at me as he led me out of the building to a private jet and I couldn't help letting out a whistle before climbing in.

"Sit wherever you want. We can chat and have whiskey while we're flying. As for your question earlier, yeah, you can cut your hair. You're as bad as every other woman I know. Always needing to change your looks." Jackson was grinning as he sat down on a rather cushy looking leather seat and buckling himself in. I quickly did the same and decided to enjoy myself for this flight. I watched in awe as we flew up in the air, my stomach fluttering with excitement. The scenery was beautiful and nothing like I could have imagined, and nothing that brought up memories of my past.

The next half of a day was spent chatting with Jackson and excusing myself to rest for a bit. I got about four hours in before I decided to clean myself up in order to look more presentable. I was nervous about seeing James, scared he wouldn't be the man that my mind had apparently created. I didn't know who he would be or how he would treat me even. I was just hoping he somewhat resembled the man I remembered.

 **Third PPOV**

Alyson was fidgeting the entire plane ride to New York, her body bouncing with excitement as if she were a child on her very first flight, much to Jackson's dismay. She didn't have the same fears she used to have apparently. Whether that was before her coma or after was yet to be determined for him. All he knew was that if she were to work for him once more, she would be much more useful now as an assassin compared to before. What he was thrilled to see was if her moral compass had changed at all in the time she had left to now. As they departed Alyce looked around anxiously, then looked away with disappointment written all over her face.

"He's not gonna be here kiddo. Don't worry, he knows you're going to be coming to him. First we're gonna go get your haircut and get you some nice clothes to wear since you're goin' someplace fancy." Jack shrugged as he took her out to a silver Audi A6, which she grinned at before hopping into the passenger seat and happily awaited their next adventure.

Jackson sat outside of the Hair salon. They had decided to shop for her dress first and went with a sexy little black number that had a low draped back and accentuated her lovely curves, including her nicely shaped(albeit short) legs. She also decided on a pair of blood red open toe heels that would give her an extra three inches. He was surprised by her choice, unsure if she would be able to even walk in them, but he figured he would see soon enough. He was tapping away on his phone when a woman cleared her throat, causing him to look up. He could feel his breath leave his lungs as he raked his eyes over his former employee. She was stunning. Her hair was cut into a shoulder length bob with the front being a little longer than the back. Her dark brown hair was somewhat curled and accentuated her cheekbones and her bangs were cut at a lovely angle that did wonders for her face. Her grey eyes were shining bright as she twirled around so he could get a good look at her overall appearance.

"Wow," Ramirez grumbled out, attempting to hide his attraction for her at that very moment. "You look gorgeous darlin'. He's not gonna know what to do with himself when he sees you. I don't think I've ever seen your hair this short."

"Aww, thank you Jack! And really? I've never had my hair this short? Weird, I really like it. That length was driving me nuts. How did I not get my hair caught while ass kicking?" Alyson rambled out while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jackson laughed and held his hand out to her.

"Not really sure, you're just that much of a bad ass? Well, it's time for us to go see the man you've been impatiently waiting for. Are you ready?"

"Yeah.. yeah I think so! I'm really nervous, though." She said while placing her soft fingers against his calloused hands. _My god is Moriarty lucky she wants him._ Jackson thought to himself as he led her through the throngs of people back to their vehicle.

"Well, I doubt that man will disappoint you. He will take good care of you kid."

Within ten minutes they were outside the restaurant that Moriarty had told him to meet at and they were standing by while waiting for their hostess to come back from seating another couple. Alyce nervously fidgeted with the tight dress as she looked around, surveying the area. Even if she couldn't remember much of her life, she sure did have her skills programmed internally. Soon enough a bouncy blonde woman came up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hiya! How may I help you two tonight?" She asked in a cheery voice that made Alyson grimace.

"We're meeting with a Mister Brook."

"Oh! Lovely, follow me!" She took them to a more secluded section of the restaurant and Jackson pulled out a chair for the petite brunette who was standing with her eyes on the man who had stood up upon their arrival. Her lips were slightly parted as her gunmetal grey eyes took in every inch of James. The hostess had taken off to continue her duties as Ramirez awkwardly watched the encounter unfold before him.

"Alyson," James Moriarty breathed out as he walked up to her. His dark gazed betrayed no emotions, but as he swiftly took her hand and grazed his lips on her bare knuckles, the former boss knew that this man adored his previous employee. "You are absolutely breathtaking. I'm shocked Ramirez could keep his hands off of you." Moriarty's eyes flitted over to Jackson who stood frightfully still, knowing that his attraction had been noticed. "Thank you for bringing my dove to me. You'll be reimbursed greatly for this jack jack. Now run along back to your job. You'll hear from me soooon!" A malicious grin donned his face before he waved at the agent who knew it was his time to leave. Allie would be alright and trained properly in the criminal's hands.

 **Alyce**

Every inch of my body felt tingly as I sat down, allowing James to push my seat in before he took his own place at the table once more. He was really real. He was as perfect as what my mind had created him to be, and I was with him now. I began to worry my bottom lip and fidget with my new dress under the table. I didn't know what to say, I was scared shitless he would leave me at this point and that I would be lost forever.

"Soo, Jackson said that you got a pretty nasty wound a little bit ago. Gave you retrograde amnesia and you wanted little ole me when you woke up." The dark haired man stated quietly, his Irish brogue alluring to my every nature. I gave a sharp nod.

"Sounds about right. I can't remember anything other than waking up thinking I was going to die by hat-Sherlock… You're the only person I can remember. I'm hoping you can help me, James… because I sure as hell can't help myself right now it seems." I quietly took a sip from a glass of white wine and tapped my foot against the wood floor anxiously.

"Oh honey, I can do much much more than just help you. That is, if you let me." James' voice took on a darker tone while he spoke to me and I couldn't help sucking in a breath of air. Man, this guy has to be a panty dropper. He could probably say something in that sexy Irish accent of his and POOF off come the panties. As if he could read my mind he gave me a wink and grinned impishly.

"Then I let you. You're the only person I have…" I trailed off and looked away to the door. I had no appetite and it didn't seem like someone was going to come serving anything which was a relief.

"Good! Now let's go my love," Jim purred into my ear causing me to startle. _How did I not hear him move?!_ My mind hissed out in anger. I looked up at him and gave a half smile before standing up with ease. I guess it was time to either remember who I used to be, or become someone new. Which would it be? I'm not really sure.


	10. Sugar you're going down

**[A/N: so, this chapter has smut and I will mark Where it begins and ends so no one has to read it if they don't want to.**

 **Also, I would love if you listened to the song I jammed to for it because it fits well. If you go to YouTube type in Animal by Chase Holfelder.**

 **Its a cover song, but his music is glorious for the Moriarty stuff. I also have a question for you all, what is it you've noticed when it comes to the way Alyce has changed? Every little thing is actually significant so I do want you to notice them. Now, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews, constructive criticism and just plain love are always welcome ❤️]**

 **James**

As they meandered out onto the busy sidewalk James suggested they take a small stroll before getting the car and heading back to his place. She bobbed her head, her loose curls dancing about. He rather enjoyed her new hair style, it suited her. She looked stunning and far more fierce, even compared to their last encounter when she had a gun pointed right at him. They took a detour down a side street that wasn't busy, just silently enjoying each other's presence. He was itching to wrap his arm around her, to hold her close and taste her lips once more, but knew it was better to hold off. He wasn't a moron, she was twitchy and anxious and would most likely react before thinking. He was just getting ready to round another corner when a man stepped in front of him, causing both he and his companion to halt. Before either could say a word another man came up from behind and wrapped a rather large arm around Alyce's neck, a knife in his free hand. Both were wearing black ski masks and rather bland looking clothes. She stood stiff, her eyes darting to James, then the other man ahead of them.

"Yo, give us your money and we will let you two pass without any problems." The first man said with the flick of a switchblade, while the one holding Moriarty's girl chuckled.

"I dunno man, I may wanna keep this one and have a little fun first." By now both men were grinning as James just rolled his eyes.

"Does this really work for you imbeciles?" James asked with a hint of boredom in his voice, not having a care in the world. He glanced back at the tiny brunette and gave her a wink. In a matter of seconds Alyce took her right hand and pressed it against the fist that was now her left hand, quickly shoving her elbow back into the man who was grappling her, easily hitting his stomach and stunning him. The man let out a grunt before letting her go and she quickly found the gun he was carrying on his person. A 9mm Taurus. She shot him in the kneecap which caused him to scream in agony before rounding to the other perpetrator. Without hesitation she shot him twice in the head with ease, then turned on her heel to put another round in the man crying in pain. She glanced over her shoulder to James, her eyes hard, plump lips in a firm line before she walked up to him and handed him the pistol.

"Probably best we take that with us. Can we go now?" Her soft silky voice broke him from the bloodlust he had begun feeling and he held his arm out for her to take. He swiftly pulled out his mobile and called in a cleanup crew, then requested a car to come get them. All the while a giddiness was building up inside him. She was indeed as good as he expected her to be, best part was this wasn't even planned on his behalf, they just happened to run into some idiotic goons searching for money.

The entire car ride was full of tense silence and went by quick. Soon enough their driver was pulling into a garage and they were out of the vehicle before it had even been turned off. He sent a quick text to his second in command telling the man not to bother him until the morning, then they would debrief. After, he shut his mobile off completely and took Alyson into his New York HQ. It wasn't as elaborate as the one he had back in London, but it did its job and would be hard to take control of if an outsider attempted to attack them. She was quietly observing everything around her, from the crew mulling about to every camera that was put up for surveillance, her posture phenomenal all the while. He smirked to himself as everyone did a double take to see who was on their boss's arm, shocked that James Moriarty would even be willing to touch a woman. He took her to an elevator and pressed the up button, then led her in and used his thumb scan to bring them up to their floor.

 **(Mature content begins)**

"Impressive technology you have here," Wolfe said conversationally. He hummed his agreement while glancing over at her, his expression stony, yet on the inside he was like a child jumping around in joy at getting what he wanted. His heart was hammering in his chest as they came to the top floor and his penthouse, where he used another thumbprint scan to get in. Inside was simple and a modern industrial. The table in his lounge was glass with iron holding it up and a black leather sofa right across from it. The fireplace was roaring with life. Off to his left led to the kitchen which was a nice size with black marble countertops and dark oak cabinets. The island was large and held plenty of space and his appliances were all silver, looking as if they were brand new. He shut the door behind them and turned to look at Alyce who was nibbling on her lower lip. His body was humming with energy as he took a step toward her. "Look-," She began to say before he cut her off. It started with his hand cupping her chin, then led to his mouth against hers, taking in her taste once more. She let out a breathy sigh while wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his with a need he never thought he would get from her again. He pressed her back up against the nearest wall with a groan of pleasure and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue tasted of the sweet wine she had had before they left the restaurant and was causing his excitement to bubble over.

They were in sync, both holding onto one another in an embrace full of lust while he slipped one of his hands to the nape of her neck and tugged on the fine strands of hair that were whisping down there. Alyce began to slide his shirt out of his trousers and delicately unbutton it while he followed her by easily sliding the zipper of her dress down to her arse where he gripped onto her for a moment. Both of them broke apart, gasping for oxygen while slipping off their clothing. James let his eyes rake over her thin frame, enjoying how aesthetically pleasing she was in black undergarments and blood red heels with her back once more pressed to the wall like a delectable piece of art. He eagerly brushed his lips to hers once more as he snapped the clasp of her bra off, then dragged the straps down her arms while peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses and nips. A low moan escaped her mouth as she ran her nimble fingers through his hair, not giving a damn about ruining it now that they were away from prying eyes. Her hands trailed from his head down his shoulders to where his own hands were and made him stop his teasing trail in a pause as she put his hands onto her hips. Her eyes were dilated, nearly black with a thin rim of grey and were a huge contrast to the light pink that brightened up her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted while she moved her fingers to undo the clasp of his belt and then quickly work on the button of his trousers.

"My my, how are we so eager?" Jim breathed out against her ear before he nipped her there as well. She huffed out a chuckle.

"I just killed two men and am currently being ravaged by a man I have been impatient to see. Safe to say I'm horny as hell and want all of our clothing off on this floor right now." Alyce stated with the click of her tongue. He smirked, but didn't argue as he hooked his thumbs onto her lacy knickers and tugged them down so they dropped to her ankles.

"God you are delicious," Jim purred out as she kicked both her heels and panties off, now giving him a height advantage which was honestly a miracle in and of itself. She did the same with his trousers and pants before dropping herself down to her knees, causing him to groan out at where this was leading to. Wolfe took his member in her hands and playfully licked at the head where a bead of precum had bubbled up. Within a matter of seconds she took him into her mouth while gazing up at him with fiercely determined eyes. She would never back down from competition of any sort.

Was he going to dominate her? Yes. Most definitely. But she would let him take her while never closing those pretty almond shaped eyes with thick, dark lashes. He gripped at the back of her head, fingers tangling into her coffee colored locks while attempting to hold back from choking her with erratic thrusts. She gave a few bobs with no struggles before pulling back completely with a smug grin. He dropped down to his knees as she had done maybe a minute prior and gripped her chin with a hand he managed to detangle from her hair. His mouth was rough on hers this time around as he forced her body to the floor and pressed his hips against her knees, forcing them to open. He pulled back once more, breathing heavily as he rubbed his nose against the side of hers. He took his hardened member and guided it toward her entrance, letting out a low growl at how hot and moist she was already. Alyson bit her plump lower lip and trailed her fingers along his chest and shoulders, body trembling with a control it almost didn't have anymore. He eased himself in, being close to gentle which set an alarm off in his head. _When did I become so soft when it came to distributing pain?_ He questioned to himself while letting her body adjust to his girth, then began to thrust, at first going slow before picking the pace up. Alyce moaned softly while wrapping her legs around his hips to keep her pace in tune with his. She nipped at his jugular and tugged at his hair in a painful pleasure while he raked his blunt nails along the side of her body. Moriarty roughly pressed his lips to hers once more, all teeth and tongue while fighting dominance over the petite brunette. His entire body was thrumming with energy as she succumbed to him, letting her back arch so her chest pressed to his.

"Y-you… Sure do.. K-know your way around Moriarty," Alyce gasped out while tightening her grip on him. He returned the favor by grabbing ahold of her bum and forcing himself deeper inside of her. A slew of muffled curses came from her mouth while she clung to him.

"And you have a very dirty mouth Wolfe," he grunted in retaliation. He took the hand that wasn't holding himself up and slipped it between their hot and slick bodies so he could rub his thumb along her clit. She screwed her eyes shut at this and let out a whimper as her body attempted to convulse from the pleasure. "Don't you dare fight it!" James hissed out. She cracked her eyes open again, only to have them drift shut while her soft mouth parted against his own. Her breath hitched before a moan fluttered out like the tune of the most beautiful song he had ever heard. He let out his own groan, knowing he would be close soon enough as well as he thrusted into her tight core a little faster than he had been. Alyce finally opened her eyes after her mind had stopped spinning around and took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look right at her.

"I want you to come for me," she whispered out in a husky voice before kissing him passionately. Her words were perfectly timed as he shuddered, thrusting a few more times before his own orgasm made it too sensitive to do more, then he pressed his body against hers, relaxing and gasping for breath. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and relaxed as she began to run her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

 **(Mature content ends)**

"Remind me to keep bodies around so we do this more often…" James murmured while pushing himself up onto his elbows. Alyson looked like a dark angel with her hair splayed out against the wood floor, her pale flawless skin glowing from their romp. She let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to do that if there's more of this." She said playfully before shivering. "Hey can we either get dressed or get in bed? 'Cos I'm cold just laying bare ass on a wood floor." A low chuckle came from him, then he got up, humor shining bright in his eyes. He took her hand and pulled her up off the floor, then yanked her right up against his chest. Alyce let out a small squeak before she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Normally I would keep you up all night…" Moriarty said humorously while playing with the ends of her soft hair. She snorted and looked back at him, her grey eyes full of curiosity.

"As fun as that sounds," Wolfe trailed off for a second to give him a wink. "I would really love if I could lay in bed." As if on cue, a large yawn escaped her.

"Bedroom is down the hall at the end, I have some work to do before I retire." James replied casually. She gave him a lopsided grin and kissed him while running her hand against his stubbled cheek, then took off for his room. He let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. He really didn't need to work tonight, he already planned everything out to where he wouldn't need to. James just couldn't get over how he was reacting to Wolfe, like she were a delicate flower that could be crushed easily. "She's far from _weak_ ," he spat out before heading off to shower. Maybe relaxing under hot water would help him.

As it would seem, the only thing the shower did was make him exhausted. He shambled off to his room, pausing at the door to see Alyson with her brows furrowed just before she rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. Jim chuckled and went over to the other side, flopping down and closing his eyes. He could feel the tiny body beside him roll over before nuzzling into him. _Oh yeah, she's a cuddler._ He thought to himself before drifting off due to her warmth.

 **XXXXXXX**

"I will only say it once, she's worth the training. If she just freshens up she could be my guard at all times and I can give you more free reign to have some fun on cases, Moran." Jim sighed out while burying his head into his hands.

"You're sure she's not undercover?" Seb said in return, still wary of their new guest. He ran a background check prior to her meeting up with James, knew her record since their last meeting over a year ago. He just didn't feel right about her.

"She has amnesia, Moran. She can't remember her life before her attack. She shot two muggers with ease last night while being held at knife point, killed them as if it were nothing. Something in her snapped while she was under and made her exactly what I wanted her to be. Plus, Ramirez owed me. I not only give him a substantial sum of money for bringing her here, but the setup for her loss of memory was brilliant. I don't even think he expected her to forget _everything_." Moriarty looked to his right hand with a smirk. "If you want you can spar with her. Might make for good play time. Has Sebby not had enough chances to beat people up?"

"Har har, boss. I'll spar the little lady to see if she is any good, but don't expect me to go light on her." Sebastian retorted, although he couldn't help grinning in return. It had been a while since he had fresh meat to play with. A pretty one to top it off? Even better. The massive blonde gave a mock salute to his boss before walking off, somewhat excited to have a little hand to hand combat with someone who might actually be worth his time.

 **Alyce**

I rummaged through the bag I had packed until I pulled out a pair of thick black leggings, a black sports bra and a tight fitting tank top in a maroon color. James had said something about showing the skills I had, which apparently were still ingrained into my mind although I couldn't recall them for the life of me. I put on a smidge of eyeliner on my bottom lid and put mascara on, then brushed my teeth before getting dressed. My hair curled around from all of the tossing and turning I had done the night before, but somehow I still felt well rested. Maybe it was being snuggled up to James. I didn't need much sleep, just enough to get some energy back. I tugged on a pair of tennis shoes that were black with vivid blue stripes and made my way to the kitchen. Coffee. Need. Coffee.

"Coffecoffecoffee…" I said quietly, like a mantra as I rummaged through the cupboards until I came to the one I needed. "Yes!" I hissed out. I quickly put a filter in and put several scoops of the delicious bean grains in, then poured cool water into the machine in order to get it going. I flicked the switch on and went off to find something to eat. I decided an apple would be the perfect way to start the day and took a crunch out of the bright red thing with a small moan. So sweet and juicy. As soon as I possibly could I got a mug out that was a pretty brown that faded to black and poured the black liquid life into it. I blew on it a couple of times before taking a sip with a sigh. Happiness in a cup.

"Some things never change," a smug Irish voice sounded off. I glanced up and grinned at him as I took another swig.

"I don't know how people live without it. It's nice to know this is something I've always done though." I continued to inhale my coffee while leaning against the counter, watching the dark haired man before me. "So, who do I get to beat up?"

"Heh, we'll see if you can lay a scratch on him my little dove. Sebby isn't some sweet little kitten, he's a tiger." James replied in curt. He came up to me and took my mug away, taking a sip before setting it on the counter.

"Ooo, a tiger? Big kitty has claws eh? It's alright, I'm more than just talk after all." I gave him a wink then nuzzled up against his chest. He smelled so good, like spice and bad decisions. Maybe that wasn't supposed to smell great, but apparently it did. Jim chuckled while running his fingers through my hair and against my scalp. Ohhh did that feel good. My body began to relax of its own free will. "Hey, you keep doing that and I'm gonna pass out before I can even get to the mat and fight," I mumbled out. The soft rubbing ended and so did my drowsiness. Without even talking we both took off to where the training facility was and I let out a low whistle. "Dang, I'm gonna enjoy exercising here."

"Good, not enough employees do and they're getting paid to work here," Moriarty muttered as he led me over to the mat that was used to spar. He walked up to the massive blonde man that was already there with his arms crossed over his chest and I couldn't help laughing.

"Damn, put you next to a big guy and you look like a leprechaun baby!" I snorted out. Sebastian grinned and looked down at James who was looking a little peeved.

"So what does that make you, a hobbit?"

"Well, tiger, I may be a hobbit, but at least I'm cute and definitely _not_ hairy." I shot back, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Jesus, he got you calling me that now as well? Okay, let's get this over with munchkin. I don't see how you can land a blow on me with those little limbs. This is a joke, Jim." Seb's voice had a hint of teasing in it and I sauntered over to the mat while giving a wink to James. "So, here's the only set of rules. No killing each other, no knives or guns and… Well that's about it. We fight till one of us taps out. You ready?"

"Bring it blondie." I stood casually, not even bothering with a stance as I took in his form. He was massive and all muscle. The guy was probably close to six foot four if not more for all I knew. His advantages; long span for arms and legs, much bigger than I was and way more muscle. My advantages; I was short and small. I may not be able to reach him with ease, but I most likely had speed on him and could get somewhere where he couldn't take me down. I let my eyes flit about the room. He said no guns or knives and personally it would be more fun to use hands, but once more, he had the advantage there. Now, there were wooden swords that I could get my hands on. I could use that to give me the upper hand. Out of my peripheral vision I could see the monster of a man preparing to strike since I seemed too distracted. As soon as his arm came my way, I ducked and jumped just as fast knowing that a leg would be there to try and trip me up.

He chuckled and began to circle me with a dark look in his eyes. Apparently bad boys are attractive and were turned on by violence. Sweet. Maybe a good shag with James would happen after this. I arched a brow while taking a step back for every move he made, careful not to be distracted by anything useless. I needed to slowly make my way to the swords without it seeming like I'm doing it on purpose. Make him think he's the one pushing me around. So that's just what I did. I jumped and avoided his dangerous hands and legs while edging toward the wooden swords. Then, as if on cue, dodged and rolled over to them, quickly grabbing one and holding it out the way it was meant to be used. I grinned while he scowled.

"You're a little sly fox." He grunted out.

"Oh, I like that. I'd say it fits well. I had to have some kind of leverage against a big guy like you after all," I teased back.

"It still won't stop me from kickin' your arse little girl."

"Yeah yeah, but it will hurt more for you." I quickly ran at him, knowing he would dodge and attempt to get my weapon away I slid at the very last second and hit him right in the leg, causing the man to yelp. I would never go down without a fight. Luckily for me this wasn't to the death or else no rules would be applied and I probably would have been snuffed out before this had properly begun. I jumped back up but not before a large hand grabbed ahold of me and threw me back to the ground, forcing the breath out of my lungs. Okay, much quicker than he let on. Seb went to throw me in a choke hold and I fought against him, using my legs I wrapped one around his massive arm while attempting to claw my way out of his grasp. I elbowed him right in the stomach just before he smooshed my face into the floor which hurt like a bitch. I growled out in frustration. I was at an extreme disadvantage. I yelped as he pinned me down with ease and began to struggle once more.

"Gonna give up?" He huffed out, his chest heaving against mine. I glared up and him before getting the bright idea: _he said no knives or guns, but he didn't say no playing dirty._ With that in mind I swiftly brought a knee up to his groin, hard enough to immobilize him, but not enough to where he would vomit and possibly not have children ever. He let out a cry of pain and doubled over, rolling off of me. With that I hopped up and jumped right on top of the man much larger than I was, pressing one of my forearms against his windpipe while the other I held close to his nose as a sign that if he moved I would be sure to shove the bone in and could kill him if I needed to. Not that I would of course since that was one of our few rules. He grunted and tapped the floor.

"Might want to make sure to say no playing dirty next time," I sang out before kissing his cheek as a sign that no harm was done. James laughed gleefully while sprinting over to the two of us. He had just watched silently the entire time, most likely calculating every possible outcome while we were fighting.

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. Didn't expect the munchkin to notice though," Sebastian wheezed out while rubbing his sore spot after I stood up. I waltzed up to Moriarty who pulled me into his arms and gave me a rather steamy kiss for my job well done. When we parted I let out a small sigh. This was pretty fun, but I was curious as to why I needed to do this in the first place. What were they trying to achieve?

"So, what was this about boys? I know it wasn't just to test my fighting skills."

"You're right about that love," Jim purred out while letting his fingers trail along my body, causing a shiver to occur. "We'll talk about that in a minute up in my office. Moran, start getting everything prepared for her finger and retina scans. You know the drill and what she can have access to. Darling, you are very very useful to me."


	11. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, this is just a general message for all. I am currently going on Hiatus for all of my stories. I love writing them, but right now I need to work on my actual book. I hope you all understand. I just need to stop procrastinating it! Love you all and don't worry, I will pick these back up eventually (:**

 **much love,**

 **EviColt**


End file.
